Vampiro
by Isonade Yasha
Summary: Un GaaHina. Hinata, por favorEsa voz No me obligues a hacerte esto, aún no ha llegado tu momento...Te amo..Lloré, probablemente me habían encontrado transformada y ahora iba a tener que matarme, ni siquiera podía decirle lo mucho que yo le amaba. FIN
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mi libro favorito es Crepúsculo de Stephanie Meyer por eso he hecho esta historia que contiene escenas que me encantaron del libro, espero que os guste y por favor dejadme REVIEWS

Vampiro

Capitulo 1: Konoha

Me desperté al notar el frenazo que dio el autobús, miré medio dormida el letrero y vi que se leía: Konoha. "Ya he llegado, recogeré mis cosas".

Cogí mi mochila y mi maleta esperando a que el autobús terminase de aparcar. Al bajar

vi a mi padre esperándome.

-Hola hija- y me abrazo quitándome casi todo el aire

-Hola papa

Cogió mis cosas, montamos en el coche y nos dirigimos hacia mi nueva casa. Por el camino observe el pueblo: había muchas casas juntas, todas eran bastante bonitas y algunas tenían jardines muy cuidados, pasamos cerca de una iglesia que parecía ser de la época románica, vi un gran parque y las tiendas, pero lo que capto mi atención fue una gran casa situada casi en las afueras, pero que era tan gran que se podía ver el último piso entero sobresalir entre los árboles y me di cuenta de que el pueblo era rodeado por un gran bosque.

-Hemos llegado

Mire mi casa, era bastante grande y de color violeta que contrastaba con la piedra maciza que había en las ventanas y en las puertas, mi padre me llevo al interior que resulto ser más grande, subimos por las escaleras y por el pasillo llegamos a un cuarto al fondo

- Esta será tu habitación, Hinata

- Gracias, aun lo recuerdas

Le sonreí tímidamente, aun sabia que me gustaban dos cosas: Una un cuarto de color azul cielo con una gran cama junto a la pared y dos: una gran ventana con un árbol al lado. El me sonrió y me dio un beso en la cabeza

- Yo siempre me acuerdo de mi cachorra, espero que no uses el árbol para escapar

Me reí por primera vez desde hacia meses, después de tantos cambios, me quedaría en un sitio al que llamar mi casa situada en la aldea de Konoha

Abrí los ojos perezosamente y mire desorientada al lugar donde me encontraba, entonces recordé los sucesos del día anterior y sonreí pero mi sonrisa desapareció al ver la hora del reloj ¡son las 7:45 voy a perder el autobús!

Corrí a toda prisa a la ducha y luego con el pelo mas o menos seco me vestí y me peine delante del espejo, mi reflejo me devolvió la mirada mostrándome que mis ojos perlados se mostraban nerviosos por el primer día de instituto, mi flequillo hasta las cejas ya estaba casi arreglado y me sorprendió al ver que por una vez mi pelo negro azulado había quedado liso, suspire por un momento creí que mi piel había adquirido color en el último verano, "es una batalla perdida" pensé y busqué mi mochila con los libros que Hiashi ((mi padre)) me había dado, al fin la encontré debajo de mi cama, me mire por última vez y baje corriendo

- Buenos días, hermanita

- Buenos días, Hanabi¿y papa?

- Aquí con tu desayuno

-Gracias

Desayune rápidamente, me lavé y volví a la cocina a recoger mi mochila morada al tiempo que me despedía de mi padre y de mi hermano

- Que te diviertas, cariño

-Hoy es mi primer día de instituto-respondí nerviosa y enfadada

- Entonces te divertirás mañana-respondió divertido

Me hubiera reído pero ya me tenia que ir, afortunadamente llegue justo cuando el autobús abría las puertas, me sentí y respiré intentando no mirar a algunos de los otros chicos que me miraban con curiosidad. Mire por la ventanilla esperando que los curiosos dejaran de mirarme cuando alguien me hablo

-¿Me puedo sentar?

Le observé: era un chico muy atractivo de piel bronceada, ojos marrones oscuros y pelo marrón alborotado

-Si claro-respondí nerviosa mientras apartaba mi mochila, el sonrió agradecido

-¿Eres nueva, verdad? yo soy Kiba Inuzuka

-Yo soy Hinata Hyuga

Durante el resto del trayecto hable con Kiba de muchas cosas, me contó que el venia de Brasil y que le encantaban los perros, el autobús freno y contemple el instituto: era un edificio más grande que mi anterior instituto y ví a los estudiantes que aparcaban su coche con envidia y mi atención se fijo en un chico de cabellos rojos cómo el fuego que iba con otros cinco jóvenes, el se giro y observo el autobús sus ojos verdes eran preciosos y me hipnotizaban, entonces el se detuvo, por un instante me pareció que nos mirábamos a los ojos cuando una mano me agarro

-Vamos o llegaremos tarde-dijo Kiba entusiasmado

-V-Voy- volví a mirar por la ventanilla una vez más, pero el ya se había ido

Mis primeras dos clases resultaron ser las mismas que las de Kiba, suspire aliviada al menos el me ayudaría a situarme en algunas aulas, la clase de literatura fue la primera y fue horriblemente aburrida ya había leído todos los libros que el señor Kent estaba mencionando y estaba segura de que mis trabajos estaban aun en el Cd, "algo menos que hacer" pensé, mi mente voló al recuerdo de aquel joven, era muy guapo aunque parecía muy serio, me hubiera gustado que me tocase con el en algunas de las clases, seguí con mis ensoñaciones hasta que escuche el timbre

- La siguiente clase es...-miro su horario un poco despistado-biología en el aula 6, vamos

Yo asentí levemente, cuando me di cuenta de que después Kiba y yo teníamos clases diferentes¿que haría después de biología sino conocía a nadie más? Entre después de Kiba y le oí decir en tono decepcionado:

- Qué lastima, en esta clase no nos sentaremos juntos

Mire y tenia razón, Kiba se dirigió a su sitio y el único que me quedaba libre era con...el¡el chico de pelo rojo¡entonces si compartíamos alguna clase! me sonrojé y fui hacia el, cuando me senté en el pupitre de al lado noté como el se ponía rígido, entonces nos miramos y me quedé impactada al ver que el me mira lleno de ira y odio, igual que si estuviera aguantando las ganas de pegarme y sus ojos ya no eran de color verde sino más bien de un negro piedra y aparté la mirada, asustada y algo sonrojada, su mirada era tan fría que me helaba hasta los huesos, puse mi mano al lado derecho de modo que ni yo le miraba ni el me miraba, me angustio sentir todavía su mirada de hostilidad hacia a mi y sacudí mi cabeza alborotando ligeramente mi pelo corto y al levantar un poco la vista vi que su mano se convertía en un puño que mantenía en el pupitre y su posición rígida y sentado al borde de la silla no cambio en toda la clase

No pude dejar de sorprenderme de que me mirase de esa manera, no entendí como puede odiarme sin conocerme¿se habrá molestado por que lo miré en el autobús? Imposible, no pudo verme tan de lejos, sin embargo sigo sin entender ese súbito odio hacia mi persona.

Sonó el timbre y vi como el salía disparado sin mirarme, suspire y recogí mis cosas

-¿Que le has hecho a Sabaku? Nunca le había visto así¿acaso le has clavado un lápiz?

- ¿El que estaba a mi lado? yo no le he hecho nada, Kiba

- Pues tenia una cara que expresaba dolor y odio, es la primera vez que le veo esa expresión, bueno no importa mira esta es Ino Yamanaka, mi vecina ella también da clase de español podéis ir juntas

Observe a la chica: tenia la piel blanca pero más bronceada que la mía, el pelo rubia se recogía en una cola larga y sus ojos verdes me miraban con simpatía

- Encantada-Ino me tendió la mano

Se la estreche: Igualmente

La mayor parte de la clase me la pase hablando con Ino y otra chica que estaba a mi lado, se llama Sakura y ella e Ino resultaron ser las personas más simpáticas que había conocido junto con Kiba.

Al salir nos dirigimos a la cafetería y vi que Kiba nos hacia un ademán para que nos sentáramos con el, cogimos la comida y empezamos a hablar, dirigí la mirada distraídamente por la cafetería y la mesa del fondo capto toda mi atención: estaba el chico de cabellos rojos con los chicos con los que había entrado al instituto, al lado de el había un chico de pelo marrón y ojos marrones oscuros, al lado de él había un chico de pelo negro sujetado por una cola y sus ojos eran oscuros, enfrente de ellos había dos chicas una con el pelo negro hasta la cintura y la otra llevaba su pelo rubio agarrada en cuatro colas, parecían muy diferentes pero pudo apreciar una característica común: los cinco eran blancos como la nieve, tanto o mas que yo.

Gire mi cabeza y me centre en mis amigos, Kiba contó un chiste muy gracioso y me reí, cuando Ino me dijo:

- Gaara Sabaku te esta mirando

Me gire sonrojada y vi que Gaara me miraba silenciosamente y apretaba otra vez su puño, me gire otra vez cara Ino. ¿Por que ese odio?

- Ino¿quienes son los que acompañan a Gaara?

- El otro chico de pelo marrón se llama Kankuro y la del pelo rubio es su hermana Temari son los hermanos de Gaara, los Sabaku y viven con sus padres y su tío Yashamaru en la casa de los Sabaku, la otra chica se llama Kikyo y el de la cola es su hermano Shikamaru y son los sobrinos de la madre de Gaara

-¿Siempre han vivido aquí?

-No, llegaron hace un año y pico, la madre de Gaara, Karura trabaja de medico en el hospital, el padre de Gaara, Kaoru es abogado, encantado de conocerte me llamo Sasuke Uchiha

-Y yo soy Naruto

-Encantada, soy Hinata Hyuga

Al parecer Sasuke era el novio de Sakura, Naruto era el novio de Shia hacían buena pareja

-Gaara te sigue mirando

-Que raro, el nunca se ha interesado por las chicas del insti

-Ni por ninguna, son muy guapos pero por lo que se Temari sale con el primo mayor de Gaara, Shikamaru, pero a Gaara nunca lo ha visto con ninguno chica

-¿Y Kankuro?

-Ese es un pervertido- dijo Sakura soltando una risita

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Disculpa¿tu eres la nueva?

Me di la vuelta y vi a Kankuro cogerme de las manos, tenía una piel muy fría y me miraba con una sonrisa

-Soy Hinata Hyuga

-Yo soy Kankuro Sabaku y quería preguntarle algo

-¿El que?

-¿Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

¡¡Plaf!! Kankuro se dio la vuelta al ver que le sacudían un puñetazo y pareció sorprenderse al ver que había sido Gaara, yo le mire sorprendida y el me miro y vi que su mirada seguía denotando odio

-¿Por que me pegas? es la primera vez que lo haces

-Porque llegamos tarde. Vamonos- dijo agarrándolo del brazo

Mis amigos al igual que yo estaban sorprendidos, según me contaron Gaara nunca había tocado a Kankuro por algo así, es más el se reía cuando lo hacia y era Kikyo la que le pegaba.

Llegue a casa deshecha estaba claro que el me odiaba pero sin razón, me tu tumbé en mi cama un poco triste y antes de dormir solo pude murmurar

-Gaara...

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2 Ilusiones y mentiras

Gracias por los REVIEWS!!!! Y POR FA DEJAD MÁS

Cap 2 Ilusiones y mentiras

Me desperté apurada, para variar llegaba tarde, baje corriendo las escaleras y entre en la cocina donde mi padre leía el periódico al mirarme parecía sorprendido

-Hinata¿Que haces despierta?

-¡Voy a llegar tarde! tengo que darme prisa!-contestó mientras me metía a toda prisa una tostada en la boca, el m miro y empezó a reírse

-No vas a llegar tarde

-¿Cómo que no?

-Hoy es festivo- me hizo un gesto para que me sentara- según parece es un día de respeto a los soldados de este pueblo que murieron en la guerra de la Independecia, es otro día de difuntos

Me sorprendió bastante que hiciesen un día así, pero no le di importancia, simplemente me limite a saborear el momento

-¡NO HAY CLASE¡NO HAY CLASE!

Subí corriendo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto

-¡¿Pero adonde vas?!-pregunto mi padre

-¡A dormir!-conteste, hoy a dormir, a ducharse con tranquilidad y a disfrutar del tiempo libre

Abrí los ojos perezosamente, ya no quería seguir durmiendo, acerque el despertador

"10:00" -leí. Me voy a levantar, fui al armario y mire mi ropa, suspire hoy no hacia frío, es mas era un día soleado así que cogí una camiseta roja, una sudadera verde y mis vaqueros azules, mi adorada ropa floja con ella me sentía protegida y me encamine a la ducha.

Al salir me seque el pelo y me encamine a la cocina, vi a Hanabi sentado en el sofá viendo los dibujos

-Buenos días, Hanabi. ¿Desayunaste?

-Buenos días, hermanita. ¿Haces tu el desayuno?

Eso era un no, me encamine a la cocina y prepare el desayuno. Al acabar subí a mi cuarto a revisar mis cosas, tenia los deberes hechos y como pensaba mis trabajos estaban todos en el Cd, solo me quedaba ordenar mi cuarto y acabar de sacar mis cosas de las maletas, después hice la lista

-Vamos a la compra, Hanabi

-¿Por que? la nevera esta llena

-Porque esta llena de platos precocinados y necesitais comida de verdad

A la hora de comer papa llamo diciendo que tenia turno doble en el hospital y que no vendría hasta la noche, después de recoger todo subí a coger mi móvil y la llame

-¿Quien es?

-Ola Kara, soy Hinata

-¿¿Hinata??-la voz de Kara pareció alegrarse-¡¿como estas?! tienes que contarme muchas cosas de tu nueva vida

-Espera, espera tengo que hablar contigo de ese asunto

- Ayer vino a mi casa a preguntar por ti

-¿¿Le dijiste algo??

- ¡Claro que no! ah y también a ido a casa de los demas, pero tranquila tampoco dijeron nada, jamás te traicionaríamos-me aseguró Kara

Después de esa declaración noté como el color regresaba a mi cara y seguí hablando con mi amiga de como habían transcurrido estos dos días incluyendo lo de Gaara

-Amiga, ese chico no te conviene

- Lo se

Ella tenia razón, el no me conviene pero parece tan distinto a los demás...que tonterías pienso, tan solo es un grosero y un borde sin atractivo ninguno. Busque entre la maleta, saque mi blog y empecé a dibujar

-¿Quien es ese?

Me sonroje, empecé a dibujar a Gaara pensé que si lo hacia me lo sacaría de la cabeza pero me parece que va a ser inútil y ...un momento Hanabi a visto el dibujo...ay no ella nunca ha sabido guardar un secreto y ¿ahora que? ya se, ya se

-Es un dibujo de un compañero

-Ah¿y por que lo dibujas?

Me llevo mucha paciencia tratar mi dibujo como algo sin importancia, pero me pareció que Hanabi se lo había tragado. El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad y me acosté. Al día siguiente me levanté temprano y acudí al instituto, al llegar al aula de biología mire temblorosa pero el no estaba, a la hora de la comida mire a la mesa del fondo pero solo estaban los otros, suspire, tal vez estaba enfermo.

Dos días pasaron y el no volvió a la escuela, me niego a pensar que sea mi culpa. Lo más seguro es que el día que le conocí ya estaba enfermo pero le obligaran a acudir al instituto, pero empeoro y se quedo en casa, si eso era. Me mire al espejo de mi cuarto, otros vaqueros azules, jersey blanco y un chaleco gris averdado, cómodo y abrigado.

Al llegar al instituto hacía buen día pero bastante nublado, mire mi horario y vi que me tocaba historia en el aula 9, me eche la mochila al hombro y Matsurí (mi vecina) y yo nos encaminamos allá.

-¡Señorita Hanson, Señorita Hyuga¡Es un placer recibirlas por fin!-exclamo el señor Thompson desde la mesa- ¡Me alegra ver a los estudiantes los días que toca preguntar! Por favor cojan asiento

Se me callo el alma a los pies, no había estudiado nada, me encamine con la mirada baja hacia mi pupitre y abrí el libro buscando exactamente lo que debería memorizar.

-Hola, mucho gusto

Mire a mi lado derecho sorprendida, Hinata había venido al instituto, otra clase mas juntos y ¿eh? me ha saludado

-Soy Gaara Sabaku, perdona por no presentarme antes pero había tenido un mal día

-Soy Hinata Hyuga-"Lo sabia, no fue mi culpa" pensé

Gaara acerco en silencio su pupitre junto al mio y me dijo en voz baja

-Tranquila, la primera vez que pregunta en clase siempre pregunta cosas que dimos el año pasado

Suspire aliviada, entonces no habia problema, abri el cuaderno e investigue en mi horario, entonces sentí un escalofrío y al girarme vi a Gaara mirando mi horario

-Vaya tu también das literatura, eso significa que tenemos tres clases juntos-murmuro y me miro

Yo me sonroje al ver su mirada dorada, aunque me quede un poco extrañada de que sus ojos fuesen verdes como la primera vez que lo vi, aun recuerdo aquellos ojos oscuros llenos de hostilidad.

-¿De donde eres?

Me desperté de mis ensoñaciones y vi que aun tenía la mirada clavada en mi.

-De San Francisco, mis padres se divorciaron hace unos meses y he venido a vivir con mi padre

-¿El doctor Hyuga?

-Si

-Trabaja con mi madre, es un buen hombre

-Hiashi es el mejor

-¿Y tu madre?

-Murio hace unos años

-Lo lamento, entonces la mujer de la que se divorcio tu padre era tu madrastra-conjeturo

-Si, pero con ella nunca me quedaba en un lugar fijo, asi que pensé que era mejor estar aqui con mi padre y mi hermano

-¿En cuantos colegios has estado?

-En 14

-Vaya, debiste conocer mucha gente

-Solo recuerdo a mis amigos de San Francisco, es donde mas tiempo he estado, les extraño bastante

-¿Y a tu novio?

Le mire sorprendida

-¿Perdona?

-Digo si extrañas a tu novio

-No tengo

-Claro por eso Inuzuka anda tan contento-murmuro con rabia

Entonces me miro y yo vi esa frustración en su mirada y me di cuenta de que apretaba el puño con rabia.

-Kiba es un gran amigo, pero no es mi tipo

¿Por que le estaba dando explicaciones?

El me miro y esbozo una ligera sonrisa, aparte la vista avergonzada el hacia que mi cuerpo se estremeciera con un simple gesto

Al terminar el día salí un poco mas animada, seguía embobada pensando en Gaara cuando me sonó el móvil.

-¿Diga?

-¡Hinata¡Por fin¡He estado toda la mañana intentando llamarte!

-¿Kara¿Que sucede?

-Tienes que irte corriendo, ella

No termine de oír lo que decía Kara cuando noté que algo me quitó el móvil y me agarraba con fuerza del brazo, entonces la vi

-¡¿Creíste que escaparías de mi, insecto?!

-¡Lisa!

Lisa esbozo una sonrisa malévola y me arrastro hasta el coche mientras yo pataleaba y luchaba por liberarme, busque ayuda con la mirada pero ya no había nadie, estaba sola, completamente sola

-¡No quiero ir contigo!

-¡Si que vendrás y esta vez me asegurare de que no escapes!

-¡No quiero casarme con el!-llore con todas mis fuerzas y caí de rodillas al suelo con los ojos cerrados

Note como Lisa ya no me agarraba¿se había apiadado de mis lagrimas? Imposible, abrí mis ojos de los que todavía salían lágrimas y vi a Lisa en el suelo.

Algo me agarro del cuello, mis lagrimas no me dejaban verlo bien pero podía jurar que era Gaara el que me agarraba del cuello, me estaba levantando como si fuese una pluma y entonces me agarro con la otra mano por el hombro y me acerco a el. Lo siguiente que note fue algo extraño en mi cuello y caí desvanecida.


	3. Chapter 3 Ilusiones y mentirasel bueno

Perdonad por lo de antes, es que me equivoqué al subir la historia, lo sient cosas que pasan. Este es el capítulo bueno

Cap 2 Ilusiones y mentiras

Me desperté apurada, para variar llegaba tarde, baje corriendo las escaleras y entre en la cocina donde mi padre leía el periódico al mirarme parecía sorprendido

-Hinata¿Que haces despierta?

-¡Voy a llegar tarde! tengo que darme prisa!-contestó mientras me metía a toda prisa una tostada en la boca, el m miro y empezó a reírse

-No vas a llegar tarde

-¿Cómo que no?

-Hoy es festivo- me hizo un gesto para que me sentara- según parece es un día de respeto a los soldados de este pueblo que murieron en la guerra de la Independecia, es otro día de difuntos

Me sorprendió bastante que hiciesen un día así, pero no le di importancia, simplemente me limite a saborear el momento

-¡NO HAY CLASE¡NO HAY CLASE!

Subí corriendo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto

-¡¿Pero adonde vas?!-pregunto mi padre

-¡A dormir!-conteste, hoy a dormir, a ducharse con tranquilidad y a disfrutar del tiempo libre

Abrí los ojos perezosamente, ya no quería seguir durmiendo, acerque el despertador

"10:00" -leí. Me voy a levantar, fui al armario y mire mi ropa, suspire hoy no hacia frío, es mas era un día soleado así que cogí una camiseta roja, una sudadera verde y mis vaqueros azules, mi adorada ropa floja con ella me sentía protegida y me encamine a la ducha.

Al salir me seque el pelo y me encamine a la cocina, vi a Hanabi sentado en el sofá viendo los dibujos

-Buenos días, Hanabi. ¿Desayunaste?

-Buenos días, hermanita. ¿Haces tu el desayuno?

Eso era un no, me encamine a la cocina y prepare el desayuno. Al acabar subí a mi cuarto a revisar mis cosas, tenia los deberes hechos y como pensaba mis trabajos estaban todos en el Cd, solo me quedaba ordenar mi cuarto y acabar de sacar mis cosas de las maletas, después hice la lista

-Vamos a la compra, Hanabi

-¿Por que? la nevera esta llena

-Porque esta llena de platos precocinados y necesitais comida de verdad

A la hora de comer papa llamo diciendo que tenia turno doble en el hospital y que no vendría hasta la noche, después de recoger todo subí a coger mi móvil y la llame

-¿Quien es?

-Ola Kara, soy Hinata

-¿¿Hinata??-la voz de Kara pareció alegrarse-¡¿como estas?! tienes que contarme muchas cosas de tu nueva vida

-Espera, espera tengo que hablar contigo de ese asunto

- Ayer vino a mi casa a preguntar por ti

-¿¿Le dijiste algo??

- ¡Claro que no! ah y también a ido a casa de los demas, pero tranquila tampoco dijeron nada, jamás te traicionaríamos-me aseguró Kara

Después de esa declaración noté como el color regresaba a mi cara y seguí hablando con mi amiga de como habían transcurrido estos dos días incluyendo lo de Gaara

-Amiga, ese chico no te conviene

- Lo se

Ella tenia razón, el no me conviene pero parece tan distinto a los demás...que tonterías pienso, tan solo es un grosero y un borde sin atractivo ninguno. Busque entre la maleta, saque mi blog y empecé a dibujar

-¿Quien es ese?

Me sonroje, empecé a dibujar a Gaara pensé que si lo hacia me lo sacaría de la cabeza pero me parece que va a ser inútil y ...un momento Hanabi a visto el dibujo...ay no ella nunca ha sabido guardar un secreto y ¿ahora que? ya se, ya se

-Es un dibujo de un compañero

-Ah¿y por que lo dibujas?

Me llevo mucha paciencia tratar mi dibujo como algo sin importancia, pero me pareció que Hanabi se lo había tragado. El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad y me acosté. Al día siguiente me levanté temprano y acudí al instituto, al llegar al aula de biología mire temblorosa pero el no estaba, a la hora de la comida mire a la mesa del fondo pero solo estaban los otros, suspire, tal vez estaba enfermo.

Dos días pasaron y el no volvió a la escuela, me niego a pensar que sea mi culpa. Lo más seguro es que el día que le conocí ya estaba enfermo pero le obligaran a acudir al instituto, pero empeoro y se quedo en casa, si eso era. Me mire al espejo de mi cuarto, otros vaqueros azules, jersey blanco y un chaleco gris averdado, cómodo y abrigado.

Al llegar al instituto hacía buen día pero bastante nublado, mire mi horario y vi que me tocaba historia en el aula 9, me eche la mochila al hombro y Kikyo y yo nos encaminamos allá.

-¡Señorita Hanson, Señorita Hyuga¡Es un placer recibirlas por fin!-exclamo el señor Thompson desde la mesa- ¡Me alegra ver a los estudiantes los días que toca preguntar! Por favor cojan asiento

Se me callo el alma a los pies, no había estudiado nada, me encamine con la mirada baja hacia mi pupitre y abrí el libro buscando exactamente lo que debería memorizar.

-Hola, mucho gusto

Mire a mi lado derecho sorprendida, Hinata había venido al instituto, otra clase mas juntos y ¿eh? me ha saludado

-Soy Gaara Sabaku, perdona por no presentarme antes pero había tenido un mal día

-Soy Hinata Hyuga-"Lo sabia, no fue mi culpa" pensé

Gaara acerco en silencio su pupitre junto al mio y me dijo en voz baja

-Tranquila, la primera vez que pregunta en clase siempre pregunta cosas que dimos el año pasado

Suspire aliviada, entonces no habia problema, abri el cuaderno e investigue en mi horario, entonces sentí un escalofrío y al girarme vi a Gaara mirando mi horario

-Vaya tu también das literatura, eso significa que tenemos tres clases juntos-murmuro y me miro

Yo me sonroje al ver su mirada dorada, aunque me quede un poco extrañada de que sus ojos fuesen verdes como la primera vez que lo vi, aun recuerdo aquellos ojos oscuros llenos de hostilidad.

-¿De donde eres?

Me desperté de mis ensoñaciones y vi que aun tenía la mirada clavada en mi.

-De San Francisco, mis padres se divorciaron hace unos meses y he venido a vivir con mi padre

-¿El doctor Hyuga?

-Si

-Trabaja con mi madre, es un buen hombre

-Hiashi es el mejor

-¿Y tu madre?

-Murio hace unos años

-Lo lamento, entonces la mujer de la que se divorcio tu padre era tu madrastra-conjeturo

-Si, pero con ella nunca me quedaba en un lugar fijo, asi que pensé que era mejor estar aqui con mi padre y mi hermano

-¿En cuantos colegios has estado?

-En 14

-Vaya, debiste conocer mucha gente

-Solo recuerdo a mis amigos de San Francisco, es donde mas tiempo he estado, les extraño bastante

-¿Y a tu novio?

Le mire sorprendida

-¿Perdona?

-Digo si extrañas a tu novio

-No tengo

-Claro por eso Inuzuka anda tan contento-murmuro con rabia

Entonces me miro y yo vi esa frustración en su mirada y me di cuenta de que apretaba el puño con rabia.

-Kiba es un gran amigo, pero no es mi tipo

¿Por que le estaba dando explicaciones?

El me miro y esbozo una ligera sonrisa, aparte la vista avergonzada el hacia que mi cuerpo se estremeciera con un simple gesto

Al terminar el día salí un poco mas animada, seguía embobada pensando en Gaara cuando me sonó el móvil.

-¿Diga?

-¡Hinata¡Por fin¡He estado toda la mañana intentando llamarte!

-¿Kara¿Que sucede?

-Tienes que irte corriendo, ella

No termine de oír lo que decía Kara cuando noté que algo me quitó el móvil y me agarraba con fuerza del brazo, entonces la vi

-¡¿Creíste que escaparías de mi, insecto?!

-¡Lisa!

Lisa esbozo una sonrisa malévola y me arrastro hasta el coche mientras yo pataleaba y luchaba por liberarme, busque ayuda con la mirada pero ya no había nadie, estaba sola, completamente sola

-¡No quiero ir contigo!

-¡Si que vendrás y esta vez me asegurare de que no escapes!

-¡No quiero casarme con el!-llore con todas mis fuerzas y caí de rodillas al suelo con los ojos cerrados

Note como Lisa ya no me agarraba¿se había apiadado de mis lagrimas? Imposible, abrí mis ojos de los que todavía salían lágrimas y vi a Lisa en el suelo.

Algo me agarro del cuello, mis lagrimas no me dejaban verlo bien pero podía jurar que era Gaara el que me agarraba del cuello, me estaba levantando como si fuese una pluma y entonces me agarro con la otra mano por el hombro y me acerco a el. Lo siguiente que note fue algo extraño en mi cuello y caí desvanecida.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4 ¿¿amigos?

Muchas gracias por leer mis fics y haberme dejado reviews nn! espero que os guste este cap

Cap 3 ¿¿Amigos??

Me desperté en mi cama, me sentí confundida y mire a todas partes buscando algo que me orientara pero en vano, entonces recordé a Lisa inconsciente y a Gaara hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

Me lleve mis manos al cuello y empecé a examinarlo, pero no note nada, me dirigí al espejo y ví que efectivamente mi cuello estaba sano...¿es que lo soñé todo? suspire, estaba segura de que había ocurrido, pegue un brinco al oír la puerta abrirse

-¡Madre¡se ha despertado!

En seguida reconoci aquella voz perfecta y varonil

-¿Gaara?-pregunte sorprendida

El se giro a verme, su voz sonaba alegre aunque su rostro parecía algo torturado, el me brindo una sonrisa que me desencajo

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si¿pero que ha pasado?

El me indico que me sentara en la cama, yo me senté aún un poco confundida y le hice un gesto para que entrara, su cara se volvió tensa, por un momento parecía que luchase, pero acabo por reafirmarse en el marco de la puerta

-Es mejor que no-dijo con seriedad

-Tranquilo, no muerdo

-Yo si-murmuro

Iba a preguntarle a que venia eso, pero entonces apareció una mujer seguida de mi padre que parecía muy angustiado. Observe a la mujer, realmente era bellísima: tenía un pelo corto y marrón por el cuello, una piel blanquísima y unos grandes ojos azules oscuros, su cuerpo al igual que su cara parecía estar hecho a la perfección y con movimientos que a mí me parecieron gráciles, propio de bailarinas, se acerco a examinarme

-¿Cómo te sientes? Me asusté tanto cuando Gaara me llamo

Su voz era realmente armoniosa, pero pude notar un toque de lastima que manifestaba su preocupación

-Estoy un poco confundida, Lisa estaba desmayada en el suelo y Ga...y alguien me cogió del cuello, no recuerdo ahora su cara sólo se que me desmaye

-Gaara, sal por favor

-Si, madre

Gaara me miro y salio dejándome sola con Hiashi y Karura

-Hinata, tu desmayo fue algo extraño

-No sé a que se refiere

-Hija, puedes decírselo. La doctora Karura tiene toda mi confianza

Si Hiashi confiaba en ella yo también asi que decidí contárselo todo, después ella me volvió a examinar y dijo que yo estaba bien, cuando iba a salir la agarre de la mano

-Por favor, no se lo diga a Gaara...ni a nadie-Suplique débil

Ella me sonrió con calidez y asintió

-Papa, perdona por no haberte dicho que me escape

-Shhh, no hay nada que lamentar, estas bien y eso es lo que me importa

-Gracias papa

-Descansa hija, hoy no te preocupes por esa mujer

Me acosté y cerré los ojos, no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que me quede dormida pero cuando sentí la mano de mi padre acariciar mi cara supe que el se quedaría conmigo toda la noche si hacia falta para que durmiese tranquila, pero no imaginaba que su mano fuese tan fría

A la mañana siguiente al bajar a desayunar, Hanabi me dijo que papa ya había salido al hospital, mire el día y vi que hacia más frío que ayer, así que además de mi cálida cazadora roja, cogí una bufanda, al salir a la puerta vi a Gaara esperándome y lo mire enfurecida

-Buenos días, Hinata

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Vaya, veo que tu humor esta ennegrecido como hoy¿no serás meteoropatica?

-Oye tu, cuidado con los nombres raros

El se limito a reír

-Significa que tu estado de humor va con el tiempo: El sol te alegra y las tormentas te enfadan

-Pues no, no soy meteoropatica

-Vaya¿entonces eres una lunática crónica?

Le hice una mueca

-Déjate de tonterías, será mejor que me lo cuentes todo

-¿Debo saber de que hablas?

¡Pero bueno¿Será posible que sea tan arrogante?

-No finjas que no sabes de lo que te hablo

-Sólo sé que no sé nada

Le mire con rabia y el sonrió, ese chico era el único que conseguía desarmarme

-Vaya, ahora superman es filósofo-le dije con sorna

El me miro sorprendido

-¿Por que ese nombre?

-Porque sois iguales

-¿Si? yo me identifico mas con la antorcha humana

-Tu apareciste de la nada y me salvaste de Lisa, luego me agarraste y me levantaste como si fuera una muñeca de trapo

Su cara se tenso

-Golpee a tu madrastra, pero tu ya estabas desmayada- murmuro enfadado

-Mentira, sé que te ví y arrimaste tu cara a mi cuello

-¡¿Me estas diciendo que intenté ultrajarte aprovechando que estabas inconsciente?! Estas loca

-No¡digo que por un momento tuviste la fuerza y la rapidez necesarias para liberarme de mi madrastra y levantarme con una mano como si nada¡y que parecía que ibas a morderme!

-¡¿Padeces esquizofrenia o que?! yo estaba en la puerta del instituto y oí como tu gritabas, ví a esa chalada agarrándote y fui a ayudarte, pero tu estabas tan ocupada llorando como un bebe que no te diste cuenta

-¡¿Y la mordida?!

-¡No te mordió nadie, tonta! te cogí por los hombros para ver si estabas muy herida nada mas¡no debería haberte ayudado además de gritona y llorona eres una desagradecida!

-Gracias...-murmure sin mirarle

-¿Como?

-Gracias por salvarme de ella

Su rostro se relajo

-Hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho

El resto del camino fue silencioso, el me miraba a veces de soslayo hasta que finalmente me hablo

-No podemos ser amigos

-Tienes razón, no debemos ser amigos

El me miro con curiosidad

-¿Tu por que lo crees?

-¿Tengo obligación de explicarlo?

-No, pero siento curiosidad

-Muy bien¿sabes guardar un secreto?

-Si-contesto ansioso

-Genial, yo también

Y seguí andando en silencio, sonreí para mis adentros al menos durante un segundo saboree su frustración

-Solo te pedí una respuesta

-Hace un momento yo te pedí otra

-Cierto, pero respecto a ese tema ya he comentado todo

-Oh¿y no quieres ser mi amigo por que...?

-No seré una buena influencia

Le mire intentando descifrar su expresión

-¿Cual es tu motivo?

-Si no tengo amigos, no sufrirán por mi causa

-Pero ahora tienes amigos

-Desgraciadamente, por eso no quiero involucrar a nadie mas

El me miro a los ojos estudiando mi respuesta, su rostro pareció crisparse y miro a otro lado

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme hoy?

Le mire sorprendida

-¿Acompañarte?

-A la hora de la comida

-¿Que dirán tus amigos?

-Tranquila, me ocupare de eso

Sonó el timbre y ví que hoy no tendríamos clase juntos en todo el día, así que decidí asegurarme

-¿Somos amigos?

-Eso me temo

Me guiño un ojo y entro en clase, me quede estupefacta ese chico me estaba volviendo loca

Al salir de clase me dirigí a la cafetería con desgana, deseaba verlo pero mi molesta conciencia me decía " ¿a el también quieres hacerle daño?" "no" "¿entonces por que vas con el?" "el me lo pidió" "Como si a ti el no te gustase" "Cállate" "¿acaso no es cierto?" "no" "¿bien entonces te limitaras a la amistad?" "Si" "ya lo veremos", debo de estar loca para discutir de ese modo con mi conciencia, pero mi abuela solía decir que así se resolvían los conflictos del alma.

Interrumpí mis pensamientos al entrar en la cafetería, me puse a la cola y mientras iba escogiendo dirigí mi vista a la mesa donde se sentaban normalmente los Sabaku, estaban todos salvo Gaara, Kankuro me miro, aparté la mirada al instante y me dirigí a mi mesa, volví a mirar a la mesa donde estaban los amigos de Gaara y ví que Miroku hablaba con las chicas y me señalaba, ellas me miraron un momento, parecían enfadas.

Fui a la mesa donde Kiba y los otros cuando Sakura me dijo:

-Gaara te esta mirando otra vez

Por su tono me pareció que mas que molesta estaba celosa, me pregunto si tendrá algo con Gaara. Un momento...¿como que me estaba mirando? Mire en todas direcciones y le ví sentado dos mesas mas adelante, me miro y me saludo con la mano, enrojecí e intente hablar con los demás para decirles que hoy me sentaría en otra parte

-Es extraño que no se siente con sus amigos, habrán discutido?-dijo Ino

-¿Por que te saluda de esa manera, Hinata?

Di un respingo al oír a Kiba, se estaba sentando y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara yo también pero permanecí inmóvil

-E-Es que le dije que iba a pasarle los apuntes de literatura del otro día, por eso iba a sentarme hoy con el¿me perdonáis?

"Que excusa mas patética" pensé, las chicas me miraban recelosas, yo para mentir era malísima pero algo había que decir, Kiba me miro sorprendido y luego ví que echaba miradas asesinas a Gaara que me acababa de echar una sonrisa picara

-Ya nos contaras luego, Hinata

-Claro, Matsurí

Volví a mirar a Gaara y este me guiño un ojo, lo que hizo que las chicas me mirasen con mas recelo, fui hasta la mesa y me senté frente a el

-Así que necesito los apuntes de literatura¿eh?

El sonrió y me miro con picardía. ¿Como podía tener tan buen oído?

-Tus amigas creen que sales conmigo, quieren someterte al tercer grado esta tarde en el cine

-¿Que cine?

-Te van a preguntar si quieres ir al cine con ellas, pero es una excusa para preguntarte sobre nosotros

-Oh no

-Kiba en cambio va a partirme la cara al salir del instituto

Le mire incrédula

-¿Por que?

-Porque cree que acabo de mangarle a su novia

-Yo no salgo con el

-Mejor que se lo aclares, no quisiera lastimarle. Porque no te he robado simplemente me adelante a ellos

-Lo lamento

-¿El que?

-Lamento que mis amigos te miren mal y lamento no haber encontrado kriptonita

El se limito a reírse

-¿Sigues pensando que soy superman?

-Con nuestros encuentros sigo encontrando características que lo confirman

-Insistes en compararme con Clark Kent¿pero que pasa si mas bien soy como Lex Luthor?

-Intimidas, pero no eres el malo

-¿Eso crees?

-Eso se

El me miro con disgusto, pero volvió a sonreír

-Si intimido quiere decir que asusto, pero tu no sales corriendo

-Hay veces en que me asustas, pero se que puedo confiar en ti

Me miro fijamente, su rostro se crispo pero en seguida volvió a sonreír

-Que sea lo que tenga que ser, me he cansado de ser un santo

-Le mire intrigada

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Nada, solo pensaba en voz alta

-Bueno, ya que somos amigos, tal vez podrías responderme a algunas preguntas

Se tenso en la silla y me miro molesto

-Tal vez responda a algunas

-Lo tomare como un si

-Empiece, Señoría, estoy listo

-No voy a preguntarte por lo del otro día porque me he dado por vencida y me quedo con la teoría de superman

-Me parece bien

-Pero aun tengo otras preguntas

-Dispara

-¿Como supiste las intenciones de mis amigos?

-Para mi es fácil saber lo que la gente piensa, pero tu eres la excepción

Suspire aliviada, eso era bueno

-Menos mal

-A mi me resulta frustrante, estoy acostumbrado a que funcione con todos, pero tu no...me pregunto porque será

Me volvió a mirar fijamente y desvié su mirada fijándome en mi bandeja como si fuera algo interesante, cuando note algo frío en mi mano, levante la vista y ví la mano de Gaara acariciando con cuidado la mía, como si estuviera comprobando algo y la aparto y me volvió a mirar. Yo por un momento me estremecí al darme cuenta que el tacto de su mano era el mismo que había sentido anoche. ¿Y si el que había estado en mi habitación no era mi padre sino el?

-Es mas fácil de lo que pensé-murmuro y me sonrió

Trague saliva ante lo que hizo, el simplemente me miraba con complicidad

-Por esto tus amigas son capaces de secuestrarte todo el día

-vaya...

-Matsurí se ha puesto celosa y Kiba ya esta planeando mi asesinato

Ambos nos reímos, pero le mire severamente

-Aun no acabe con las preguntas

-No nos queda mucho tiempo, después de clase seguiremos charlando pero te aviso que yo también tengo mucho que preguntar

Volvió a tocar mi mano y se fue aunque pude oírle decir

-Cada vez es mas fácil

El resto de las clases continuaron con tranquilidad, yo no paraba de dar vueltas a las acciones de Gaara, en cierta manera parecían encajar con lo que el escondía, pero necesitaba mas pistas, solo sabia que era rápido, fuerte, lector de mentes y perfecto, detestablemente perfecto

A la salida mis amigas me abordaron

-¿Hinata, vienes al cine esta tarde?

-Lo siento Ino, pero tengo aun mucho que hacer en casa

-Oh vamos, echan una película muy buena y necesitas distraerte solo vas del instituto a casa y de casa al instituto, deberías conocer algo de Konoha

Matsurí termino su discurso y las chicas la apoyaron, yo iba a decir algo pero no me dejaron

-A las cinco te vamos a buscar

-P-Pero es que...

-Por fin, crei que tendría que esperarte todo el día

No me pudo haber esperado en serio, al darme la vuelta mis temores se confirmaron: Gaara me guiño un ojo se acerco a mi y me cogió la mochila cargándola en su hombro. Las chicas me miraban de manera sospechosa y se marcharon contentas

-Hasta la tarde Hinata

Mire a Gaara furiosa

-¡Oye! Ahora van a pensar mal

-Ya lo estan haciendo, van a preguntarte mas esta tarde

-Ayyy...¿se puede saber por que lo has hecho?

-Porque queria complacer a tus amigas-rio-ademas es culpa tuya si supieras disimular no pensarían nada

-Eres un...tonto

El me miro divertido y yo me limité a inflar mis mejillas como si fuera una niña enfadada

-Adorable-dijo y se rió-tienes mucha carácter para ser tan cohibida

-Quiero continuar con mis preguntas

-Empieza-reto

Continuara

Dejadme más Reviews!!!


	5. Chapter 5 recuerdos

¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!! La historia sigue avanzando y Hina se acerca mas al secreto de Gaara

Cap 4 Recuerdos

Gaara y yo empezamos a caminar juntos, mientras yo pensaba alguna forma de sacarle respuestas el se dirigió a mi

-¿Prefieres que pregunte yo?

-No, ya se lo que te quiero preguntar, pero no se si debería

Note como me subían los colores

-Tranquila, no he matado nadie así que no pasara nada si me preguntas

-Tu hablaste antes de los celos de Matsurí

-¿Quieres saber si tiene un idilio secreto conmigo?

-Si..

No sabía que decir para que se me pasara esta vergüenza, pero necesitaba saberlo Matsurí es tan guapa como una modelo, no me extrañaría que fuese cierto que andan juntos

-Hinata

-Dime

-Nunca he salido con Matsurí ni con ninguna chica del instituto. Matsurí me pregunto mas de una vez si quería salir con ella pero yo siempre la rechace. -entonces Gaara me miro-Hoy estaba celosa, pero era solo porque tu conseguiste algo que ella siempre anhelo

Le mire sorprendida, el simplemente me miro con ternura

-Conseguiste que prefiriese tu compañía a la de mis amigos, algo que hasta hoy nadie había logrado

Nubes, me sentí como si de repente Konoha y el resto de la tierra desapareciera, aquellas nubes eran tan cómodas y frías, intentaban que mi sangre no hirviera en mi cara pero estaba segura de que esta hacia juego con mi cazadora roja.

-Ahora me toca a mi

-¡Pero si no he terminado!

-Ya, pero por hoy ha sido suficiente

Iba a protestar pero sabia que el tenia razón, yo ya había hecho bastantes preguntas aunque aun me quedaban muchas

-¿Con quien te iba a obligar a casarte tu madrastra?

Ay no

-Con un hombre llamado Orochimaru Snake, tenian un contrato que ella no pudo cumplir y…..

-tu fuiste un premio para que le otorgase mas tiempo, que repugnante

-Cuando lo supe llame a mi padre, el se enfureció y juro que se encargaría de mi

-Y te escapaste de casa, imagino

-Si

-No te preocupes, mi padre se encargara del caso

Le mire sorprendida, el me sonrió

-Hable ayer con el, el dinero no será un problema porque el no soporta las injusticias

-Tienes una familia interesante

-Tanto como la tuya y dime¿Que te gusta hacer?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Que haces en tu tiempo de ocio?

-Pues me gusta dibujar y practicar el tiro al arco sobre todo

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Supongo que si

-¿Me enseñarías algunos de tus dibujos?

Cualquier cosa menos esa

-No

-¿Por que no?

-Porque nunca se los enseño a nadie

-Si son malos no me reiré

-Ya

-Lo prometo

-Esta bien, en la próxima clase que tengamos juntos te enseñare uno

-Esperare

-Bien entonces ya esta

El me sonrió maliciosamente

-Apenas estoy empezando, Hinata

Gaara me pregunto muchas cosas, demasiadas para mi gusto algunas de ellas muy vergonzosas y una de la que no quería hablar era de mi cumpleaños

-Solo me queda preguntarte eso

-No tengo porque responder

-Ni que fuera tan grave, vamos si la contestas no preguntare mas

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad de la buena

-El 27 de diciembre haré 17 años-contesté rendida

-Es la semana que viene

-Si, pero hubiera preferido que nadie lo supiera

-No me chivare, pero me acordaré de felicitarte

-¿Y el tuyo cuando es?

-El 19 de enero

-Ya falta poco también

-Bueno por lo menos hoy he sido bastante bien informado, la próxima vez haré mas preguntas sin poner cepo

-Pero si dijiste que no preguntarías mas

-Pero me refería por hoy

La culpa es mía por creer en sus palabras, vaya ya hemos llegado a casa

-Bueno, la señorita esta en casa mi misión aquí a terminado

-¡Anda! Pero si es...

Una gran sonrisa ilumino mi cara de lado a lado y antes de que Gaara preguntara nada más salí a toda velocidad a saltar sobre el recién llegado y rodee su cuello con mis brazos

-¡Abuelo!

-Mi pequeña Hinata, oh casi no puedo contigo cuanto has crecido

Sin separarme todavía de mi abuelo, lo lleve donde estaba Gaara que nos observaba impávido

-Hinata¿acaso este chico es tu...?

-Amigo, me ha acompañado a casa

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti, cuando Hiashi me llamo ayer y me lo contó todo vine a toda pastilla

-Tranquilo, el padre de Gaara llevará el caso

-¿Has dicho Gaara?

-Si, Gaara este es mi abuelo Takato Hyuga, abuelo este es mi amigo Gaara Sabaku

Ambos se estrecharon la mano, aunque notaba como mi abuelo miraba sorprendido a Gaara y Gaara a su vez apartaba la cara como si no quisiera que lo viera

-Bueno Hinata, te veré en clase

-Adiós

Gaara se fue a paso ligero, entre con mi abuelo en la casa aunque me gire un momento para poder verlo, vi que ya no habia rastro de Gaara en toda la calle. "qué rápido" pensé

Mi abuelo y yo charlamos de muchas cosas durante la cena: yo, Hanabi y el desde siempre nos lo habíamos contado todo, yo me sentí muy feliz de verlo el me instruyo en la arquería, incluso a disparar a objetivos a gran distancia, el era el mejor amigo que se podía tener

-Abuelo¿Qué sucede?

-¿Me decías algo, Hinata?

-Es que te has quedado callado

-Tan solo pensaba en el parecido familiar que hay entre abuelos y nietos y en el buen gusto de transmitir nombres: tu deberías haberte llamado Kurenai como tu abuela

-Abuelo, no empecemos...

Mi abuelo siempre que podía mencionaba el hecho de que le hubiera agradado mas que me hubieran puesto el nombre de mi abuela, que uno tan raro como el que tenía. Eso ya no me molestaba era una de las cosas por las que siempre me acordaba de el y le sonrío

-Sabes Hinata, cuando era joven estudiaba en el mismo instituto que tu

-¿No me digas y erais muchos en tu clase?

-Oh si, unos cuarenta pero al que mas recuerdo es al recién llegado

-¿Al recién llegado?

-Exacto, siempre comía con su familia nunca se juntaba con nadie más, pero parecía un buen chico aunque callado

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, no podía estar hablando de la misma persona

-¿D-D quien h-hablas abuelo?

-De Gaara Sabaku

Me quede pálida, aquello tenia que ser una coincidencia...y lo de que se sentaba con su familia a...a...lo mejor es una tradición familiar...

-¿Gaara Sabaku?-Repetí incrédula

-Si, tu amigo debe de ser nieto suyo hay que ver como se parecen, me alegra ver de que le pusieran el mismo nombre que su abuelo-mi abuelo rió con nostalgia- incluso el tono de voz es el mismo, me ha hecho recordar tiempos memorables ayy

Yo me quede muda, eso era imposible. Si Gaara fuese el mismo ahora tendría 70 años

-Aunque de eso ya hace 53 años

-¡Abuelo, los has traído!

Estaba tan embobada escuchando a mi abuelo que ni me había dado cuenta de que Hanabi se había ido y ahora que regresaba traía una maleta

-¿Como iba a dejar atrás mis fotos¿y mis regalos para mis nietos?

-¡Regalos, hurra!

Mi abuelo abrió la maleta y nos entrego a cada una nuestros regalos

-Este es para ti, Hinata

-Un arco nuevo y un carcaj(carcaj: es la cosa esa donde llevan las flechas)¡muchas gracias!

-Aqui tienes, Hanabi

-Un nuevo equipo de judo, un momento esta cinta esta firmada¡gracias abuelito!

-Úsalos con cuidado Hanabi, está firmado por los mejores en judo del estado, tuve que ir a la ciudad para conseguirlos

-Abuelo¿tendrías una foto de la clase de hace 53 años?

-¡Claro que si! La promoción del 53, tengo dos copias de ella. Aqui tienes puedes quedártela y enseñársela a tu amigo para que vea a su abuelo de mozo

Me dio la foto y la observe detalladamente, fue entonces cuando vi a unos jóvenes alejados del resto de la clase y pude reconocerlos con facilidad: Kikyo, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara; empecé a temblar ni siquiera los hermanos gemelos se parecen tanto...

-Hermanita,¿ estas bien?

-¿Que?..si Hanabi, no es nada

-Hinata¿te has acordado de tomar hoy la medicación?

-Claro que si, nunca se me olvida

-Bueno ya es la hora

-¿La hora de que, abuelo?

-De contar cuentos, claro

-Me alegro que no lo hayas olvidado-dije intentando recuperar el aliento

-Bien, esta historia no es mía, la escribió el abuelo de Gaara cuando era joven y me gusto tanto que le pedía que me la diera

-Por favor cuéntanosla-dije ansiosa

-Bien, todo comenzó ...

Continuara...(la historia sera relatada en el siguiente episodio)

Por fa dejenme reviews!!!!


	6. Chapter 6Verdad y descubrimiento

Gracias por los comentarios y por fa dejen más reviews!!!!!!!!

Cap 7 Verdad y descubrimiento

Horas después estaba tumbada en la cama recordando la historia del abuelo, un escalofrío recorrio mi espalda al pensar en sus palabras:

FLASH BACK

"Hace muchos años, la aldea de Konoha era aterrado por las bestias salvajes que se dedicaban a matar a los habitantes, la gente ya no podía partir de la aldea, pues todo aquel que intentase atravesar el bosque seria devorado, las bestias demostraron siempre una gran inteligencia, pues atacaban a mujeres y a niños, a los hombres no osaban acercarse a menos que estuviesen solos y no se acercaban a la gente que iba a la aldea sino que esperaban a que estuviese en la aldea y una vez allí, los cercaban y se los comían.

Una noche llegaron unos extraños a la aldea, tenian la piel fría y blanca como el papel y sus ojos eran oscuros, todo el mundo desconfió enseguida de los recién llegados, pero al poco tiempo todos los aldeanos entablaron una gran amistad con ellos. A las pocas semanas de llegar, las bestias atacaron la aldea fue entonces cuando los extranjeros mostraron su verdadera naturaleza: dos de las bestias iban a atacar a unos niños cuando dos de los extranjeros se enfrentaron a ellas, parecian animales: se encorvaron un momento y luego se pusieron en posición de ataque como si de leones se trataran y usando los colmillos atacaron el cuello de ambas bestias derramando y bebiendo su sangre, la gente corria despavorida huyendo de ellos, pero la rapidez de los extranjeros era tal que consiguieron cercarles, una vez los cercaron el lider de los extranjeros se acerco al jefe del pueblo y dijo:

-No temais porque mi gente y yo bebamos sangre, somos pacificos y nunca hemos dañado a los humanos nuestros apetitos son saciados con la sangre de los animales

El jefe y los aldeanos supervivientes confiaron en las palabras del buen extranjero e hicieron el pacto de no revelar lo que eran a nadie, ni siquiera a sus hijos y asi el secreto de los bebedores de sangre quedo sellado en aquel año y nadie volvio a saber de aquellos seres que nosotros llamamos: vampiros

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sacudi mi cabeza, aquello no podia ser mas que un cuento de niños , pero la velocidad y la fuerza, la blanca y fría piel, ojos oscuros y el hecho de que parecian que nunca comian¿es que Gaara era un vampiro? Me levante y empece a dar vueltas por la habitación, entonces un frío me recorrio el cuerpo, mire atrás de mi pero sola era la ventana que estaba abierta, la cerre y decidida a dejar de pensar en ello fui a mi escritorio a coger mi blog para dibujar

-.Que extraño., no lo encuentro-murmure y mire en todas direcciones pero no aparecia por ningun lado-Maldicion

Cogi una hoja aparte y empece a hacer un dibujo para Gaara¿donde habré dejado mi blog?, bueno no importa lo más seguro es que Hanabi me lo haya cogido, Gaara quería verlo pero nunca se lo enseñare porque muchas de las páginas del blog estaban dedicadas a el y si lo viera me moriría de vergüenza

Aaaaah, Gaara me pregunto que estara haciendo, soy una tonta no debería pensar en el, ni culparle por tener secretos porque yo tambien tengo los míos.

El fin de semana paso rapido, no llegue a ir al cine con las hasta el sabado en que me sacaron mucha información sobre Gaara y yo, me pregunto si la familia de Gaara tambien lo habrán atormentado a preguntas.

-¿Qué tal has pasado el fin de semana, Hinata?

Vi a Gaara esperandome en frente de la entrada del instituto

-Feliz cumpleaños por adelantado, te he traído esto-susurro

Me sonroje un tanto sorprendida, no esperaba que me trajera algo, Gaara y yo nos sonreimos y el me dio una pequeña caja, la desenvolvi con cuidado y cogi feliz el collar, era precioso.

Un collar con perlas azules, cuatro mas oscuras, una azul grande en el centro entre dos colmillos blancos.

-Deja que te lo ponga

Gaara agarro el collar y me lo puso en el cuello cuidadosamente, el me miro y sonrio dulcemente

-Pertenecio a mi abuela, antes de morir me dijo que se lo diera a alguien importante

-No…no puedo aceptarlo

-Debes aceptarlo, tu eres muy importante para mi, aunque sea un error

Me sonroje completamente, pero el debia saber lo que yo había descubierto

-Tenemos que hablar-le dije seriamente y le enseñe la foto de mi abuelo

El cogio la foto y enseguida vi como su rostro se volvia tenso y me miraba preocupado

-Te estare esperando a la hora del almuerzo

Y dicho esto entre en mi clase mientras me guardaba la foto de nuevo

Fui la primera en llegar a la cafeteria y me sente en la mesa donde habia estado con Gaara el otro día, estaba nerviosa no sabia como decirselo ni si el le habra contado a los demas lo de la foto, los estudiantes enseguida aparecieron haciendo cola para conseguir la comida y me di cuenta de que por culpa de mi nerviosismo habia olvidado coger la comida, entonces vi a Gaara que me estaba buscando con la mirada, yo le salude con la

mano y enseguida vino hacia mi

-Hola, dime ¿te gusto mi regalo?

Le mire sorprendida, después de lo de la foto, el se interesaba por el regalo, este chico esta mal o algo¿se habrá llevado un golpe en la cabeza?

-Me gusta mucho, es precioso. Pero ¿y toda esa comida?

-La mitad es para ti, no veo ni tu bandeja ni la comida

El me sonrio yo le mire fijamente y reuni valor para hablar

-Despues de la foto ya me di cuenta de que me habia quedado corta con lo de superman

-Te avise de que yo no era superman¿Qué crees ahora?

-Mi abuelo ayer nos conto una historia a Hanabi y a mi

-¿De que trataba?-pregunto interesado

-De la llegada de los vampiros la aldea de Konoha

Vi como su cara se tensaba, pero permanecio atento a lo que le decia

-Mi abuelo me dijo que la historia la habia escrito tu abuelo, pero no me lo creo

-¿No crees que fue mi abuelo?

-Por la foto y la historia, creo que fuiste tu y pense en buscar algo que me confirmara mis sospechas

-¿y?

-Pense que después de lo que habia averiguado ya me daba igual, pense que era algo sin importancia

-¿Cómo puedes no darle importancia? No deberias estar tan tranquila después de lo que supiste-dijo perdiendo la compostura

-Gaara….-le llame suavemente

El se tranquilizo e hizo un gesto para que siguiera

-Me da igual quien seas o lo que seas, solo importa como eres

Me miro a los ojos, pude ver su gratitud y su miedo

-¿Aunque no sea un ser humano?

-Para mi eres el mas humano de todos cuantos he conocido

El me sonrio calidamente

-Gracias, Hinata

-Creo que me debes algunas respuestas

-¿Sabras asimilar la verdad?

-Sé que si

-Entonces empieza

Iba a empezar cuando un chico entro gritando en la cafeteria

-¡COMED TRANQUILOS¡DESPUES NO HAY CLASES!

Hubo un momento de fuerte silencio hasta que en todo el comedor se oyeron salvas y comenzaron a coger más comida para celebrarlo

-¿Por qué no habra después clase?

-Los profesores han tenido una reunion urgente por las obras del instituto

-Lo habras leido en la mente del alumno

-Exacto, bueno continuemos con las preguntas

-¿Por qué le regalaste tu historia a mi abuelo?

-Me caia bien, era muy simpatico y siempre me pasaba los apuntes

-Bueno y lo de la luz del sol, los ajos y los crucifijos¿Qué me dices de esas leyendas?

-Todo mentira, lo unico de verdad seria lo de las estacas y el fuego

-Vaya¿alguna vez has comido desde que eres vampiro?

-Si, a veces cuando estoy aquí como comida, pero solo para disimular porque realmente no tengo hambre

-¿y lo de devorar animales?

-Esa parte de mi historia es cierta, comemos animales para saciar nuestro apetito, pero no lo necesitamos todos los dias

-¿Dormir en ataúdes?

-Otro mito, desde que me converti en lo que ves no he vuelto a tener sueño ni volvi a estar enfermo

-Impresionante

-¿Qué me dices de ti?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mi madre dijo que tus desmayos no eran normales, me gustaria que me dijeras por que

Aparte la mirada, a el no podia decirselo, no soportaria mirarle a la cara. Note como mis ojos se cristalizaban

-Por favor, Hinata. Yo te lo conte todo

-Gaara, no te puedo contar algo asi- mi voz se quebraba y mis lagrimas caian, entonces vi como Gaara secaba mis lagrimas

-Intentalo

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7 No me queda tiempo

Gracias por los Reviews!!!!dejen más por fa!!!! onegai

Cap 7 No me queda tiempo

Salimos de la cafetería y empezamos a caminar hasta llegar a un arbol donde nos sentamos

-No se como empezar-murmure triste

-Intenta tranquilizarte y cuéntame todo

-Estoy enferma

El me miro sorprendido y se levanto rápidamente

-Entonces te llevare a casa

Negué con la cabeza y le hice un gesto para que se sentara

-Estoy enferma- repetí

El me miro y comprendió a lo que me refería

-¿Qué enfermedad es?

-No lo se, es una enfermedad del corazón que se hereda por via materna, los hombres son libres de padecerla

-¿Es…es mortal?

-Si, lo poco que los médicos saben es que la enfermedad actúa como un cáncer degenerando los tejidos de mi corazón, este según van pasando los años va latiendo cada vez más despacio no hay tratamiento para curarla, sólo para alargar sensiblemente la vida, p-pero desde hace tiempo ya no…..ya no dan resultado

El me miro sorprendido y triste, yo esquivaba su mirada concentrándome en mis manos

-Esa fue la otra razón por la que quise venir aquí, deseaba estar con mi padre y mi hermano- ya ni siquiera hable en voz alta, me limite a susurrar-no me queda tiempo

Gaara me miro sin poder articular palabra y yo me arrepentí de habérselo contado, finalmente hablo

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-No podía, por eso no quería tener amigos no quería que sufrieran cuando yo….-me calle, no quería decir "me muera", aunque lo había aceptado todo era distinto- lo había aceptado, no tenia miedo el médico aseguro que seria igual que quedarme dormida lo mismo que mi madre

Me agarre a mis piernas y hundí mi cabeza en las rodillas para buscar el valor que me faltaba para decirle esto

-Mi padre y mi hermana lo sabían, por eso yo había dejado de preocuparme y había decidido estar feliz el tiempo que me quedase, pero…….apareciste tu

-Hinata, yo….

-Por favor, déjame terminar

El trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza

-Al principio me alegre de que me odiaras, pero también me dolía y…y luego vas y dices que somos amigos….de esa manera desbarataste todos mis esquemas

-Tu me hiciste lo mismo-dijo sonriendo con dolor-la primera vez que te vi, fue como si me estuvieras pidiendo que te tomase y luego tu olor me trastorno completamente, estuve a punto de perder el juicio y abalanzarme sobre ti delante de todos pero me controle, tenias una sonrisa tan hermosa y unos ojos tan vivos que jamás me hubiera perdonado haberte dejado descuartizada y desangrada, la otra razón fue mi familia, no podia quitarles todo por un repentino capricho y decidí alejarme de ti

Sentí una mano fría en mi barbilla y vi a Gaara agarrándome con cuidado la barbilla para que lo mirara, me fije en su expresión adolorida por los amargos recuerdos

-Me porte contigo como un miserable y no tiene excusa

-Si, que la tiene me salvaste la vida y la de tus seres queridos

-Sólo tu podrías perdonar semejante comportamiento-y me sonrió con dulzura- supongo que por eso me enamore de ti

"Me enamore de ti" Esas palabras aun me retumbaban en la cabeza, no podia creerlo, aunque fuera un vampiro el era el chico mas ambicionado por las chicas del pueblo, pero el se fijo en…mi.

-Hinata…

Mire a Gaara, el me habia cogido de la mano estaba segura de cómo se sentia porque yo tambien, sabía que el tambien tenia el corazon en un puño, le mire y le sonrei

-Como me gustaria, haber podido evitar esto. Supongo que es demasiado tarde para dejar de quererte

-Asi, el leon y la oveja se enamoraron

-Que oveja tan tonta e ingenua

-Que león mas morboso y masoquista

Me senti bien, realmente bien como si el peso de mi enfermedad se hubiera aligerado nos miramos y nos sonreimos un poco avergonzamos por nuestra repentina confesión.

-Dime una cosa¿me odiaste después de cómo te trate el primer dia?

-Me resulto extraño que me odiaras sin conocerme, pero no te odiaba tan sólo me resultabas extraño y enigmático

-¿Enigmático?-pregunto sonriendo

-Si-respondi avergonzada- no se porque pense eso pero decidi evitarte, tenía un poco de miedo, parecia que querias golpearme

-La primera vez que te vi realmente fue en el autobús, te vi de manera borrosa pero aun asi me interesaste, me sentia tan extraño y luego cuando te vi en persona o a la salida estabamos solos y yo me volvia loco al olerte en ese momento estaba muy decidido a tomarte, pero se me volvia a plantear el mismo dilema: Saciarme y arruinar tu vida y la de mi familia o marcharme donde no pudiese volver a lastimarte

Le mire y el me pidio perdon con la mirada, le agarre suavemente de la mano animandole a continuar

-Hable con mi madre y a Kaoru para pedirles consejo, pero ellos solo me decian que debia hacer lo necesario para permanecer aquí, pense que lo único que podia hacer era huir, pero deseaba tanto estar aquí, asi que decidi cazar y alimentarme mas de lo normal y para acercarme a ti me prepare para que mi carácter no flaqueara ante mis instintos-hizo una pausa para mirar al resto de la gente- tus amigos nos estan espiando

Me sonroje de arriba abajo

-Vámonos a otra parte-le susurre

-Conozco un lugar que es muy apacible y solo lo conozco yo y "mis hermanos"

-Es cierto¿Qué opinan ellos de que yo….bueno…tu y yo?

El me miro tiernamente

-No lo entienden, no saben como puedo ver que eres diferente y se enfadaron cuando supieron que queria cortejarte

-Un momento, eso quiere decir que tu desde que me empezaste a hablar intentabas que saliera contigo

-Si, sabia que no era bueno que lo hiciera, pero no dejaba de pensar en ti y pense que si conseguia dominarme todo iria bien.

Nos levantamos y nos fuimos andando, me cogió de la mano

-No te preocupes, ahora esto es muy fácil

-¿Hasta donde crees que puedes llegar?

-¿Te refieres a sin trastornarme?

-Si

-No te preocupes, cuando vea que se vuelve insoportable estoy seguro de que podre alejarme hasta tranquilizarme

El soltó mi mano y la paso por mi hombro acercándome a el, yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho, oía su respiración tranquila y su corazón latiendo suavemente, un momento….¿su corazón latiendo?

-Oigo….tu corazón latir

El me miro divertido y empezó a reír

-Ah, eso. Tiene una explicación, pero antes me gustaría probar algo

-¿Probar algo?

-Súbete a mi espalda

No pude resistirme ante su mirada insistente, así que confíe en el y me subí a su espalda agarrándome con suavidad a su cuello.

Continuara……


	8. Chapter 8 Primer beso

Gracias por los REVIEWS!!!! AQUÍ DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO Y POR FAVOR DEJENME MÁS REVIEWS!!!!ONEGAI

Cap 8 Primer beso

Gaara después de asegurarse de que nadie nos seguía y de que las mochilas estaban seguras dentro del hueco de aquel árbol, empezó a moverse. Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido, Gaara se movía corriendo y a grandes saltos entre los árboles¡no me podía creer que se pudiera mover esa velocidad! Parecia un coche de carreras, pese a eso no dejo de estar pendiente de que yo estuviera bien aferrada a su cuerpo, lo cual me hacia estremecer.

Cerré los ojos y olí su cuello, tenía un olor que jamás antes había olido….tan varonil y sin embargo tan suave.

-¿Hinata?-preguntó un tanto inseguro

Yo estaba tan absorta oliéndolo que no me había dado cuenta de que se había detenido

-¿Ya hemos llegado? –pregunte sorprendida

-¿No me digas que te quedaste dormida?-pregunto con dulzura

-No, disfrutaba del paisaje, viajar asi resulta realmente estimulante

-¿De verdad te gusto?-preguntó sin ocultar su tono ansioso

-Me encanto-le asegure y le sonreí alegremente

Gaara me agarro de la mano y me invito a contemplar el paisaje, era bellísimo: se trataba de un gran prado verde en el que predominaban los brezos, los árboles rodeaban que rodeaban el lugar mecían sus hojas al ritmo del suave viento que acababa de empezar a soplar, note como mi pelo suelto empezaba a agitarse y mi flequillo se desordenaba, me abracé a mi jersey azul cielo, cuando note como dos brazos me sujetaban con fuerza y gire la cabeza sonrojada al darme cuenta de quien habia sido

-¿Tienes frío?

-Estoy bien, e-es que este lugar es bellísimo

-Me alegra que te guste

Nos sentamos en hierba, era momento de seguir con las preguntas, pero entonces oí a Gaara ronronear una melodía que desconocia aunque resultaba preciosa

-¿Y esa canción?

-Es una melodía bastante nueva, se toca en piano

-¿Quién es el autor?

Puso su dedo frío en mis labios acariciándolos con lentitud

-Eso es algo que aún no te puedo responder-susurro

Sentí un calor abrasador recorrer todo mi cuerpo, su tacto producía una sensación realmente sobrecogedora en todo mi ser, acerque de nuevo mi cabeza a su pecho para seguir escuchando su pausado latido, el me rodeo con sus brazos y poso su cabeza sobre mi pelo

-¿Y esto me lo vas explicar?-dije mientras hundia mas la cabeza en su pecho

-Lo cierto es que realmente nadie de nuestra especie sabe con claridad a que se debe esto, pero la teoría que se acepta de momento es que lo causa la mordida

-¿La mordida?

-Nuestra transformación se produce cuando nos muerden, entonces el _gen_, por llamarlo de alguna forma, se introduce en la circulación de la sangre hasta llegar el corazón y lo para, no sé exactamente si pasan tan solo unos segundos después de que el _gen_ para el corazón, mi madre cree que después de pararlo, el _gen_ crea una especie de corriente eléctrica para reactivarlo y que el corazón extienda las características que el_ gen _le da con la descarga- cerro los ojos e hizo gesto de intentar recordar algo-de mi transformación sólo recuerdo que fue dolorosa

-¿Y tus padres?

-Mi padre murió a causa de lo que hoy en día se denomina leucemia, yo tenía 12 años, recuerdo que a los pocos días de cumplir 17 mi madre y yo estabamos gravemente enfermos de peste, estábamos apartados de los pacientes en un cuarto aislado donde iban a prendernos fuego para que la enfermedad no se extendiese

Yo le miré horrorizada, el me abrazó fuertemente

-Entonces apareció Kaoru y se apiado de nosotros-hizo una mueca de dolor- así mi madre y yo nacimos, Kaoru y mi madre con el tiempo se enamoraron y se casaron, Kaoru me cuido como si fuera en verdad hijo suyo, bastantes años después apareció Temari, ellos esperaban que surgiera algo-el me sonrio aunque yo le miraba muy celosa-aunque jamás llegué a sentir nada por ella, sólo el cariño de hermano

Volví a relajarme cuando una pregunta sacudió mi mente

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-No creo que estes preparada para asumirlo

-Ponme a prueba

-Estamos en el 2006 y yo nací en 1912 en Gales….creo, ahora haz las cuentas-me respondió en tono jovial

-¡Tienes 94 años!-exclame sorprendida-caray deberías estar arrugado como una pasa, pero te conservas muy bien

-Vaya, gracias

Note como el sol iba perdiendo el brillo y Gaara me ayudo a levantarme

-Dentro de una hora aproximadamente anochecerá, sera mejor que te lleve

Me subí a su espalda y volvimos a recorrer el trayecto, recogimos nuestras mochilas y yo estaba dispuesta a irme cuando Gaara me retuvo

-Espera, aún no he probado lo que pense

Le miré desconcertada

-¿A que te refieres? Si me llevaste en la espalda

El me miro picaramente

-No era eso

Puso sus manos con delicadeza a ambos lados de mi cara y poco a poco acerco su cara a la mía, cerre los ojos y sentí sus fríos labios sobre los míos presionandolos suavemente, noté como abría poco a poco la boca y cogia mi labio superior succionandolo mientras mi labio inferior acariciaba el suyo con timidez. Le acaricie despacio la cara y termine abrazandolo por el cuello mientras el ponia sus manos en mi espalda, lo que hizo que el beso se profundizara más, entonces se separó de forma brusca pero con cuidado de no lastimarme y me preocupado

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte angustiada

-¿Te lastime?

-No, no note nada

El se relajo

-Menos mal, aunque me tentó mucho clavar mis colmillos en tus labios

Sé que debí asustarme y salir corriendo, pero no lo hice ni lo voy a hacer porque después de esta confesión sé que me ama de verdad y yo le volvi a besar con cuidado de no alterarlo y el me correspondio el beso

Mi primer beso, creo que desde que estaba con Gaara mi corazón en lugar de disminuir el ritmo, lo aumento.

Al día siguiente me levanté ansiosa de ver a Gaara, rebusque en mi armario intentando buscar algo que me sentara bien o por lo menos medianamente bien, desesperada cerre los ojos y cogí la ropa al azar, abrí los ojos y vi que había cogido un jersey blanco sin cuello listo para estrenar, mis vaqueros azules y una cazadora vaquera negra con gorro de sudadera blanco, debo de reconocer que no me sentaba nada mal y sonreí esperanzada de que Gaara pensara lo mismo, almorcé con prisa y me asee mucho para estar lo más limpia posible, Gaara me estaba esperando afuera

-Estas muy guapa

Y me beso en la frente, yo me sonrojé y sólo pude tartamudear un gracias

-Hermana¿este quién es?

Pegue un brinco, en medio de mi entusiasmo habia olvidado que le prometi a Hiashi acompañar a Hanabi al colegio

-Gaara este es mi hermana Hanabi, Hanabi este es Gaara

-Hola, así que tu eres Hanabi, Gaara me habló de ti

-Yo también te conozco, vienes mucho por aquí y además Hinata hac….

Le tape la boca, un poco más y le dice a Gaara lo de los dibujos, el me miro divertido aunque sólo se limitó a decir

-Venga, te acompañamos al colegio

Hanabi, Gaara y yo charlamos animadamente, por el camino y me alegro comprobar que ambos se llevaban estupendamente. Una vez que dejamos a Hanabi Gaara me agarró con la mano y me guiño un ojo descaradamente

-Asi que no querías que me enterase de que tienes dibujos míos en tu blog

Yo le miré sonrojada, le había leido la mente a Hanabi

-No puedo enseñartelos-conteste muerta de vergüenza- perdí mi blog hace varios días

-Es cierto, debería devolvértelo ya

-Entonces¿me lo robaste tu?

Solto una risa traviesa

-Después de salvarte, dibujas muy bien

Le fulminé con la mirada, pero por mucho que quisiera me resultaba imposible

enfadarme con el.

En el instituto todo el mundo se sorprendió al vernos a Gaara y a mi agarrados de la mano, yo estaba avergonzada pero cuando pasamos cerca de Kiba fue peor porque Gaara me pasó el brazo por el hombro y me agarró posesivamente, Kiba nos miro sorprendido y enfadado, una chica morena y muy guapa me miraba con odio y mientras nos alejabamos pude oirla decir

-No deberías estar con el

Gaara me susurro

-Esa era Deidara Norris, una de mis incansables admiradoras, el año pasado me acoso hasta el último día de curso

-Tus hermanos nos están mirando

Continuara


	9. Chapter 9 Continua

Por ser semana santa voy a pooner todos los capitulos hasta el final, espero que los disfruteis!!!muchas gracias por leer mis fics!!!! y por favor dejenme reviews!!!!

Cap 8 Continúa

Mire a los "hermanos" de Gaara, ellos me miraron y vi que Temari, Shikamaru y Kankuro sonreian, aunque Kikyo me lanzó una mirada frívola que me puso los pelos de punta, vi que Gaara le hizo un gesto, ella se relajo aunque no dejo de mirarme fríamente

-No les gusto¿cierto?

-A Temari y Kankuro les caes bien, Shikamaru antes de opinar quiere conocerte y Kikyo sólo esta un poco enfadada porque eres la única ajena a la familia que conoce nuestro secreto, con el tiempo le caeras bien

Le mire con un poco de incredulidad, estaba claro que eso último lo dijo más para convencerse a si mismo que para convencerme a mi, pero le agredeci el esfuerzo sonriendole calidamente

-Estas muy guapa cuando sonríes-dijo poniendo esa sonrisa traviesa que me deja sin aliento, yo me ruboricé en el acto- y el rubor de tus mejillas es adorable

Me beso suavemente la mejilla haciendo que los cuchicheos aumentasen, incluso los profesores nos miraban con incredulidad.

La hora de la comida fue bastante más relajada, Temari y Kankuro se sentaron con nosotros y con mis amigos, aunque nunca intercambiaron palabras con ellos sólo con nosotros, y mis amigos sólo me hablaban a mi, por lo menos nos reimos, yo tengo muchas esperanzas de que con el tiempo seamos todos amigos

-¿Te gustaría conocer a mis padres?

Me quede paralizada, ir a la casa a conocer a los padres y al resto de la familia me preocupaba un monton, Gaara debio de notarlo porque me susurro

-Tranquila, si hace falta yo te protegeré

-No es eso, es que no se si les gustare

-No me puedo creer que te preocupe conseguir su aprobación, definitivamente no tienes instinto de supervivencia

Kankuro, Temari, Gaara y yo nos reímos discretamente, y al final me convencieron para que fuera incluso Kikyo y 

Shikamaru se habían sentado hace un momento con nosotros y ella me miraba mejor, definitivamente esto puede salir bien

Pero a la salida vi algo que me aterrorizo, empecé a temblar y a andar para atrás, Gaara se me acercó preocupado

-¿Que te sucede, Hinata?

Me aferre a su brazo buscando protección y note cómo el se ponía tenso, le mire cautelosamente, no debí acercarme tanto de repente a el, entonces ví como tensaba su mandíbula intentando controlarse pero no fue por mi... también los había visto, caminamos despacio aunque el me sujetaba con suavidad su mirada se volvió oscura, oscuramente asesina.

Lisa se acercó de nosotros seguida de un hombre que me doblaba la edad, bastante atractivo pero era igual de desagradable que Lisa

-¡¿Que haces con este?!-pregunto furiosa, aunque se quedo mirando anonadada a Gaara durante unos minutos

Gaara me aferró con más firmeza a él

-Me llamo Gaara Sabaku y soy el novio de Hinata

Tanto Lisa como Orochimaru estaban sorprendidos, pero el hecho de que Gaara dijera eso no impidio que Orochimaru me agarrara del brazo

-Eres mi prometida, asi que te vienes conmigo

Gaara con su rapidez agarraba el brazo por el que Orochimaru me tenia sujeta, su expresión era tan amenazante que incluso yo me asuste

-Sueltela inmediantemente o no me hago responsable de lo que hago

Su voz era amenazante y mientras hablaba vi sus colmillos y creí ver como crecian, Orochimaru asustado se marcho con Lisa, pero yo estaba segura de que volverían y que esperarian el momento en el que Gaara no estuviera a mi lado para protegerme.

Me abracé a Gaara que se mantenía aun en posición de ataque y me miro sorprendido

-¿Que sucede?

-Nadie me había abrazado después de ver mis colmillos

-Nunca me asustare de ti, porque...

-Dime

-Porque te quiero

-yo también te quiero, aunque es una excusa demasiado pobre para que tu sigas a mi lado...soy un egoísta

-Si así me mantendrás a tu lado, entonces sigue siéndolo

El me abrazo aunque su cara se crispaba aun un poco

-Si tu no hubieras estado aquí lo hubiera matado, a el y a esa mujerucha

-¿Viste su mente?

-Ese vil degenerado al verte enseguida tuvo pensamientos que sobrepasaban lo lascivo...cómo me gustaria arrancarle la piel y los ojos

Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho para calmarlo un poco

-Jamás permitiré que ni ellos ni nadie te lastimen, te quiero y ahora eres mi vida

Pasaron dos días del suceso, yo había sobrevivido al encuentro con los padres de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, a Shikamaru le caí muy bien, los padres de Gaara también se mostraron muy felices de que saliera con el, ahora sólo me quedaba la peor parte que era contarselo a Hiashi.

Me vesti con lentitud pensando en que podría decirle, bueno el adora a los Sabaku así que no objetara nada, respiré tranquilizandome, me arreglé el pelo y me encamine a decirselo

-¿Papa?

-Dime

-Tengo que hablar contigo

Me sente en el sofa a su lado, el me miraba esperando a que continuase, tomé aliento y empecé

-Papa, hace unos días fue a casa de los Sabaku

-¿A la casa donde viven los Sabaku?

Me miró sorprendido e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuase

-Es que tenía una cita con Gaara Sabaku

Vi como la cara de Hiashi palidecía

-¡¿Cómo que tenías una cita con Gaara Sabaku¡Es muy mayor para ti!

No sabe cuanta razón tiene, pero me parece que se esta equivocando

-Papa, va al mismo curso que yo

-Entonces¿cuál es Gaara?

-El más joven, el que tiene el pelo rojo y los ojos verdes

"El más guapo...y el más voluble" pensé

-Ah, menos mal-suspiró aliviado-Es que aunque el es educado creo que es muy maduro para ti

Estube hablando con Hiashi sobre Gaara bastante más tiempo del que había deseado, pero de todas formas no me importó, Gaara hacía unos días que había salido de caza y aún no regresaría hasta el atardecer, subí a mi habitación y empecé a ordenarla...demasiado rápido así que para ocupar la mente, empecé a adelantar los deberes.

Por mi mente aún fluía el recuerdo de haber visitado la casa de Gaara 

"FLASH BACK"

Vestí una falda larga hasta las rodillas de color violeta claro, un jersey gris, mi nueva cazadora vaquera y mis botines negros, en cuánto a mi pelo di por hecho que era una causa perdida, me puse una pinza a un lado dejando un trozo de mi frente despejado.

Al sentir tocar la puerta, mi corazón se me salio por la boca, el ya estaba aqui. Abrí la puerta y le sonreí

-Estas preciosa

Gaara se acercó y me besó en la frente haciendo que mi corazón empezara a latir más rapido de lo que había había latido en toda mi vida

-Es imposible, que seas así- murmuró Gaara,

-¿que quieres decir?-pregunté para saber si había hecho algo mal,

-en mis casi cien años nunca había conocido a nadie que fuese tan apetecible

Noté cómo mi cara ardio ante sus palabras...y entonces mi cuerpo entero se encendió en fuego al sentir sus fríos labios contra los míos al tiempo que una de sus manos bajaba por la falda hasta tocar mi pierna y volviendo a subir con lentitud mientras la otra me sujetaba por la cintura.

El se separo, había que mantener cierta distancia para que no se trastornara, pero yo ya lo estaba. Su tacto era frío pero cuando me tocaba era ardiente como la lava de un volcán

-¿Hinata?

-Espera, aún no me late el corazón

Sonreí con debilidad y el me miró pícaramente

-He sido capaz de hacer eso sin abalanzarme sobre ti como un animal, poco a poco iremos avanzando más

-¿Hasta donde crees que podremos llegar?

-Esperó que muy lejos

Y me sonrió de manera descarada, yo me sonroje e intente llamarle la atención, pero con esa cara no me podía enfadar con el, sentí sus brazos abrazarme por la cintura

-Era una broma

-Oh, entonces ¿no me encuentras atractiva en ese aspecto?-musité triste

Sentí como el hundía su cabeza en mi pelo

-Claro que sí, aunque sea un vampiro soy un hombre, tu has hecho que eso sea posible

No dije nada y apoyé mi cabeza contra su hombro

-Quedate quieta-susurro

Me quedé tan quieta como pude, el se puso enfrente mía y hundió la cabeza en mi cuello, al instante mi piel se erizó y empecé a respirar entrecortadamente, Gaara deslizó sus labios hasta la base de mi cuello durante unos minutos y luego volvió a mirarme sonriendo

-¿Te ha sido difícil?

El nego con la cabeza

-Ahora la mente domina el cuerpo, estar así de cerca ya no me es difícil. Aunque te juro que eres mi perdición

Me agarró de la mano y nos dispusimos a ir a su casa

"FIN DEL FLASH BACK"

Sonreí para mis adentros ante el feliz recuerdo, nunca me había sentido así. Realmente me estaba enamorando de Gaara y no podría ni querría evitarlo

Hiashi estaba en su despacho consultando unos manuales de medicina y Hanabi estaba en casa de un amiga, como necesitaba tener a Gaara, realmente el actuaba cómo una droga...primero lo conocía, después lo probaba y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba totalmente enganchada a el, realmente había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida

Yo jamás me enamoré de verdad de nadie hasta que lo conocí y me pregunto que pasara cuando pase el tiempo y yo me haga más vieja¿aceptaría transformarme?...oh...mi corazón...no puedo sentirlo latir...me estoy mareando...

-Gaara...


	10. Chapter 10 Secuestrada y fugitiva

Cap 10 Secuestrada y fugitiva

Me despierto medio asfixiada, noté como me dolía todo el cuerpo y mis musculos estaban agarrotados debido seguramente a que la sangre había vuelto a circular de golpe, intente moverme pero fue inutil, mi cuerpo seguía en trance.

Mis sentidos parecían cegados y apenas oía las voces de los que hablaban, cuando reconocí la voz de los que hablaban desee haber seguido inconsciente

-Usted no ha visto nada

-Entendido, señora

-Traiganle mas tranquilizantes para poder llevarnosla dormida

-Enseguida

¡No! Quise gritar, pero era incapaz de mover siquiera los labios, cuando a los pocos minutos pude sentir como el sueño me podía, Gaara...si el estuviera aqui me salvaría...Hiashi...mama, ...Hanabi

Volví a despertarme, ya me sentía bastante bien aunque desconocía el sitio en el que estaba: había una alfombra vieja, en una esquina junto a la puerta una cama con la colcha y la almohada descoloridas y raídas, una bombilla en el techo que lo iluminaba todo tenuemente y la única ventana que había tenía barrotes

-Vaya, hasta que por fin te dignas a despertar

Me di la vuelta al oír a Lisa, ella me miraba con desprecio al tiempo que me echaba una sonrisa glacial

-No sabes lo afortunada que eres de que Orochimaru te haya escogido

-¿Que?

-Vas a ser la esposa de un vampiro, aunque claro tendrá que transformarte para que puedas soportar todo lo que te va a hacer

Me caí de rodillas al suelo, fuí encajando las palabras y todos los sucesos de las últimas horas me golpearon con fuerza

-Dentro de poco vendrá a verte, que lo disfrutes-se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes dejó pasar una criada- Tayuya te trae la comida

Ella se rió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, observé a Tayuya y no tardé en darme cuenta de que ella era también un vampiro, su tez era blanca como la de Gaara y su familia y al igual que ellos poseía una belleza sobrenatural

-No me gustas, pero me das lastima

Dejé de observarla y la miré asombrada¿yo le daba lastima?

-Orochimaru me convirtió en vampiro a mi y a mi esposo Kimimaro para que lo sirviéramos

-¿Que sucedió?

-Kimimaro se hizo fuerte y Orochimaru decidió matarlo para evitar que le diera problemas-dijo con tristeza y observé como su voz se volvía mas dolorosa con sus siguientes palabras- y no se conformó con matar a Kimimaro, sino que también a nuestros hijos...mis pequeños Sasori y Kabuto

-Lo lamento

Ella me miró sorprendida, pero en seguida disfrazó su expresión por una inexpresiva

-Me da lastima que acabes con un sujeto como ese

No importaba lo que pasase conmigo, ahora tan sólo podía pensar en que no podría volver a ver a Gaara

-Gaara...- mis lagrimas empezaron a manifestarse en mis mejillas

-Tienes que comer-ella me miraba compasivamente, era extraño que me odiara tanto y a la vez me tuviese tanta lastima

-Haz caso de Tayuya

Aparté las lágrimas con rabia y observé a ese ser repugnante mirándome de forma lasciva apoyado en la puerta, aparte la comida y le miré con repulsión

-No me mires así Hinata, después de que te convierta serás mía todas las veces que quiera y te juro que no volverás a ver a ese vampiro de pacotilla

Algo ardió dentro de mi, era muy diferente a las sensaciones que me hacía sentir Gaara, este sentimiento me hacía desear destripar a ese individuo y pintar las paredes con su sangre. Sin apenas pensarlo me levante con mucho esfuerzo y le pegue una patada con todas mis fuerzas a la bandeja de comida, Orochimaru la esquivó con facilidad y antes de que me diera cuenta me estaba clavando las garras sobre mi mano derecha, yo me arrodille en el suelo y me retorcia por el dolor, pero no le suplicaria que parara...no le daría esa satisfacción

-Esto es para que aprendas a obedecer, maldita perra

Me lanzó contra la pared y vi que mi mano había comenzado a sangrar, oí un gruñido sordo y vi que en los ojos de Orochimaru había hambre

Orochimaru se iba a abalanzar sobre mi, cuando algo lo tiro al suelo

-Escapa o entre los dos te mataremos

-Gracias, Tayuya

-¡Vete!

Obedecí y empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, aquella mansión parecía un laberinto no parecía tener salida, busqué con la mirada y vi un pasillo lleno de puertas, me mordí el labio y decidí agarrar la que tenía más a mano y entré.

-Santo Dios-murmure horrorizada al tiempo que me llevaba las manos a la boca.

Aquella habitación estaba llena de instrumentos de tortura: ballestas, hachas, cuchillas, dagas, muchos aparatos estaban ensangrentados y los restos aún estaban ahí, era un espectáculo realmente repugnante, un momento………………….aquellos eran mi arco y mis flechas, corrí hasta ellos y vi que efectivamente eran míos, mis iniciales estaban en ellos…..¿cómo los habrá conseguido?

No era momento de dudar, los agarre y me los eche al hombro. Salí de la habitación y empecé a correr intentando orientarme de alguna manera, entonces me encontré a Lisa que iba a salir cuando ella me vio

Estaba enfurecida, tan enfurecida que olvidé la situación en la que me encontraba y antes de que Lisa pudiera articular palabra la inmovilice en la pared disparándole cuatro flechas, ella del susto callo inconsciente, bueno mejor para mi, registré su bolso y vi que llevaba mucho dinero………..lo apreté con fuerza ese dinero era el que mi madre me había dejado en herencia, esa maldita no tenía derecho a tocarlo, me lo guarde en el bolsillo. Abrí la puerta y salí a la calle que estaba llena de gente que no parecía saber que convivía con un sanguinario vampiro.

Llamé a un taxi, le pedí que me llevara al hotel más alejado de aquella calle, yo miraba 

nerviosamente por la ventana, el taxista me miraba a veces por el retrovisor, se fijaba mucho en mi arco, mi porta flechas y mi mochila raída, supongo que cree que no podré pagarle.

-Hemos llegado, señorita

Le pagué y salí antes de que me diera la vuelta, lo más urgente ahora era ocultarme del ojo público. El hotel era muy lujoso, la gente me seguía mirando, por lo que debía de tener aspecto de mendiga. Fui a la recepción

-Disculpe

El gerente me observó y enarcó una ceja

-¿Desea algo, señorita?

-Una habitación

-Creo que aquí no tenemos una habitación que pueda ajustarse al dinero que lleva usted encima

Disimulé mi ira, saque de la mochila un billete de 50 libras y lo puse frente a ese snob que lo miraba sorprendida

-¿Y bien, cree que tendra una habitación para mí?

-C-Claro su nombre, por favor

Maldita sea, había olvidado que se supone que tengo que dar un nombre, pero cualquier nombre que diese de un familiar sería descubierto por Lisa, incluso utilizar alguno de la familia de Gaara era muy arriesgado, ya sé.

-Me llamo Will Potter

-Bienvenida al Royal Palace, señorita Potter

Dicho esto mando llamar un botones que me acompañó hasta la habitación, le di la propina y pedí que nadie subiera a molestarme fuera quien fuera

Dejé la mochila a un lado, pero el arco y las flechas las llevé conmigo hasta la cama, conocía de sobra a Lisa y sus negocios para eliminar a la competencia, así que tener conmigo el arco en todo momento era algo totalmente necesario. Me tumbé sin muchas ansias de dormir, después de todo tan solo hacía unas horas que estaba despierta aunque mis musculos seguían agarrotados, me pregunto si lo que me había pasado hace unas horas o hace un día, no lo se e

Sacudí la cabeza, tenía que avisar a Hiashi de que estaba a salvo, pero no podía decirle exactamente donde estaba……..sentí cómo alguien agarraba el teléfono al otro lado y empecé a hablar

-Papa

-¿Hinata?

En seguida reconocí aquella voz que hacía que mi corazón saliera despedido del pecho

-¡Gaara¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer y cuando me entere de que habías desaparecido-noté como su voz se endurecía, imaginé su cara crispada por la rabia-estaba muy preocupado, Kaoru me obligó a quedarme a vigilar a tu padre cuando nos enteramos de que Orochimaru era un vampiro, envió a Kankuro y Shikamaru a buscarte

Hablaba muy rápido, pero yo podía entender cada palabra que pronunciaba con su musical voz

-¡¿Te hicieron algo¡¿Estas bien?!

-Me escapé, tranquilo me alejé de donde estaban ellos

-No me digas donde estas, es lo más seguro

-¿Y mi padre¿Y Hanabi?

-Están bien, les he estado vigilando con Temari todo el día. Kankuro y Shikamaru están buscando a esos malditos

-Menos mal estaba preocupada

-Perdóname

-¿Qué?

-Te prometí que te protegería de ellos y he roto mi promesa

-No ha sido culpa tuya-empecé a llorar, no podía soportar la idea de que el hermoso rostro de Gaara sufriera y menos por mi culpa-Te quiero

-Te quiero, voy a buscarte, no te preocupes sé donde encontrarte aunque cambies continuamente de lugar

Sonreí, el vendría y me sacaría de esta pesadilla

-Te veré muy pronto, cuidate hasta entonces

Y colgué el telefono sumiendome en el silencio de la habitación que iba oscureciendo

-¿Hinata?

En seguida reconocí aquella voz que hacía que mi corazón saliera despedido del pecho

-¡Gaara¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer y cuando me entere de que habías desaparecido-noté como su voz se endurecía, imaginé su cara crispada por la rabia-estaba muy preocupado, Kaoru me obligó a quedarme a vigilar a tu padre cuando nos enteramos de que Orochimaru era un vampiro, envió a Kankuro y Shikamaru a buscarte

Hablaba muy rápido, pero yo podía entender cada palabra que pronunciaba con su musical voz

-¡¿Te hicieron algo¡¿Estas bien?!

-Me escapé, tranquilo me alejé de donde estaban ellos

-No me digas donde estas, es lo más seguro

-¿Y mi padre¿Y Hanabi?

-Están bien, les he estado vigilando con Temari todo el día. Kankuro y Shikamaru están buscando a esos malditos

-Menos mal estaba preocupada

-Perdóname

-¿Qué?

-Te prometí que te protegería de ellos y he roto mi promesa

-No ha sido culpa tuya-empecé a llorar, no podía soportar la idea de que el hermoso rostro de Gaara sufriera y menos por mi culpa-Te quiero

-Te quiero, voy a buscarte, no te preocupes sé donde encontrarte aunque cambies continuamente de lugar

Sonreí, el vendría y me sacaría de esta pesadilla

-Te veré muy pronto, cuidate hasta entonces

Y colgué el telefono sumiendome en el silencio de la habitación que iba oscureciendo

Continuará


	11. Chapter 11 Recuerdos

Cap 11 Recuerdos

Prendí la televisión y me senté en el sofá haciendo un intento esteril de relajarme y descansar un poco, pedí la comida que comí sin mucha ansia sólo porque mi estómago se ponía pesado, entonces vi que después de las noticias echaban Cazademonios, mi serie favorita desde hace 

entonces vi que después de las noticias echaban Cazademonios, mi serie favorita desde hace al menos tres años: Mía es una Monokeko, es decir, que es una no-humana con poderes demoníacos y espirituales, criada por un demonio, se hace pasar por una humana normal cuando ingresa en el instituto protegiendo a los humanos de los Demonios que atacan la ciudad…….era mi serie favorita, por eso cogi el nombre de Will Potter era el que ella usaba públicamente, que tiempos aquellos en que imitaba los movimientos de Mía……………

FLASH BACK

-¡Toma!

Un muñeco es lanzado al aire y cae al suelo

-¿Otra vez jugando a ser Mía, Hinata?

Miré a mi abuelo que se reía mientras agarraba al destrozado muñeco

-No esta mal, pero si quieres puedo enseñarte a hacerlo bien

Unas pocas semanas después no sólo imitaba a la perfección los movimientos de Mía sino que podía dejar a cualquiera KO, sólo me quedaba ser menos torpe a la hora de usar las dagas

-Hinata, esta vez intenta darle sólo a las dianas

La habitación estaba con los cristales rotos y con dagas dispersadas en el suelo, lo único que había en la diana eran las flechas que dispare antes

-Esta vez lo haré bien, ya verás

Tiré la daga con todas mis fuerzas dio contra la pared y rebotó hacia donde estaba mi abuelo quien se quedo de piedra al ver que la daga habia quedado incrustada a tan sólo unos escasos milímetros debajo de su entrepierna

-Lo siento-(Hinata con gota en la cabeza estilo anime)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sabía defenderme muy bien fisicamente, pero el miedo que me inspiraba mi madrasta era suficiente para paralizarme……..

-Algo que no volverá a suceder –murmure

Decidí dormir, aunque no completamente debía mantenerme vigilante hasta que Gaara viniera a rescatarme, pero…….¿Que pasará con Orochimaru? No sé rendirá fácilmente¿matará a Orochimaru?mmmh ya habrá tiempo de pensar en eso, lo más importante es que reponga fuerzas.

-Gaara

Me moría de ganas de verle, estar lejos de él dolía, me sentía tan vacía sin su presencia, sus ojos verdes que me abrasaban, su tacto frío y ardiente, su cadencia más propia del siglo XIX que del XX, aún sigo recordando el encuentro con su familia

FLASH BACK

Gaara aparcó su coche en frente a una gran mansión blanca, me abrió la puerta y entramos a la casa.

Un gran salón de tono ocre con grandes sofas aparecía después del pequeño vestíbulo, allí estaban los padres de Gaara, parecían dos estatuas de dioses helenos. La mujer se acercó cautelosamente para que no asustarme, pero me abrazó todo lo calidamente que su frío cuerpo podía.

-Me alegra ver que ya estas bien, Hinata

-Gracias, doctora Sabaku

-Por favor, llámame Karura

-Hola Hinata, por fin te conozco, llámame Kaoru

Kaoru estrecho mi mano cordialmente

-Encantada¿Dónde están Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru y Kikyo?

-Aquí

Dirigí mi vista a la escalera y les ví sonriéndome, un segundo después estaban a mi lado, Temari y Shikamaru me abrazaron efusivamente igual que yo a ellas, Kankuro también se acercó aunque Shikamaru decidió guardar las distancias, un hombre de cabellos arrubiados, ojos azules como la noche y la misma piel blanca que los Sabaku se acercó y me tendió la mano

-Yo soy el tío de Gaara, me llamo Yashamaru, me alegra conocerte por fin

En medio de ellos, logré sentirme felizmente aceptada"

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Entendí perfectamente el distanciamiento de Shikamaru, después de todo era por mi propia seguridad

FLASH BACK

-No puedo dormir

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca, pero al menos puedo hacer más cosas

- ¿Estas seguro que a tu familia no les importara que me lleves a verles?

-Mis padres y mi tío estan deseando conocerte y si Shikamaru se mantiene a distancia, por favor no lo tomes a mal, aún le cuesta un poco seguir nuestra dieta

-No te preocupes

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Gaara, mi amado músico

FLASH BACK

Gaara, su tío Yashamaru y Kaoru intercambiaron miradas, estaba segura que Gaara les había leído el pensamiento, aparte la cabeza y fijé mi vista en el hermoso piano de cola que estaba cerca del ventanal

-¿Tocas?

-No, soy muy torpe, tan sólo lo admiraba

-Gaara lo toca, es músico. ¿No te lo dijo?

Sonreí

-Me da la impresión de que Gaara sabe hacer de todo

Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru y Kikyo rieron disimuladamente y Karura echó una mirada severa a Gaara

-¿No habrás estado presumiendo?

-Más bien pienso que se a mostrado muy modesto

Gaara me lanzó una sonrisa arrebatadora

-¿Por qué no le enseñas a Hinata cómo tocas?

-No, creo que sea una bueno presumir

-Anda, hazlo por mí

Sonreí tímidamente y ví cómo un ligero rubor en la blanca piel de Gaara, me agarró gentilmente de la mano y me sentó junto a él al piano, me susurro:

-Tú inspiraste esta

Empezó a tocar, parecía increíblemente complicada para que el sólo tocase y entonces en medio de las notas distinguí la canción que el tarareaba el otro día y comprendí que desbordaba dulzura, mis lagrimas cayeron 

-Es hermosa-musité

El me miró y pude notar en sus ojos un atisbo de devoción y amor hacia mi persona que enseguida hizo que mi sangre se agolpase en las mejillas

-Después de todo se basea en ti, por eso es hermosa

Aparté su mirada y vi que estabamos sólos en el salón

-¿Y los demás?

-Han decidido dejarnos intimidad

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sonó el telefono, mi corazón latió con fuerza, esperaba que fuese Gaara que ya había llegado, lo cogí emocionada

-Dime

-Escucha atentamente a no ser que quieras que la pequeña Hanabi no cumpla once años

Se me heló la sangre al reconocer la voz de Orochimaru Snake

Continuara


	12. Chapter 12 Terminando el juego

Cap 12 Terminando el juego

-Haz exactamente lo que te digo

-Dejeme hablar con Hanabi, para saber que esta bien

-Hermanita-su voz sonaba claramente asustada

-Hanabi, todo saldrá bien- intenté convencerme más a mi misma que a el

-¿Estas sola?

-Si

-¿Alguien más sabe que estas ahí?

-Sí

-¿Tardará mucho en llegar?

-No

-Eso significa que tienes menos tiempo para venir a salvar a tu hermana, ven a verme al edificio Kaze, cuarto piso apartamento B-su voz sonaba sosegada a pesar del encuentro de hace unas horas- ya conoces el camino, por supuesto……..no hagas esperar a tu hermana, tienes 15 minutos si tardas tan sólo medio segundo más ella morirá de una forma muy cruel¿entendido?

-Si

-Adiós, amor mío

Cogí mi mochila raída a toda prisa, junto con el arco y las flechas. Me dirigí al escrito y cogí una hoja del hotel

Gaara:

Hay tantas cosas que quería decirte, cómo desearía que supìeras lo mucho que significó para mí que estuvieras a mi lado, que te fijaras en una simple humana como yo…….te amo tanto, por eso ahora se me hace difícil despedirme así de ti, pero no me queda opción, el muy canalla ha cogido a Hanabi, no me queda otro remedio que enfrentarme a él, perdóname por no esperarte pero si lo hiciera no me hubieras dejado ir. Por favor, te suplico que no vayas tras el, no podría soportar perderte. Adios

Te amo

Hinata

Guardé la carta en un sobre y puse el nombre de Gaara Sabaku en él, bajé a recepción y entregué la carta al conserje

-¿Ya se va?

-Me temo que sí¿podría entregarle esto a un joven que vendrá? Su nombre es Gaara Sabaku, lo reconocerá en seguida tiene el pelo rojo alborotado y los ojos verdes y por supuesto esto es por las molestias

Junto con el sobre puse otro billete de 50 libras que el conserje tomo de buena gana

-Claro que si, señorita. Vuelva cuando quiera

Salí del hotel y cogí un taxi. Llegamos rápidamente al edificio Kaze, subí corriendo las escaleras y abrí la puerta de mi antigua casa

-¿Estas ahí?

Miré el salon que seguía prácticamente igual, entonces vi una nota en la televisión

"Mírame"

Encendí el video y vi la televisión: una cámara enfocaba a Hanabi inconsciente y atada a una silla, Orochimaru se acercaba a ella y me señalaba su cara al tiempo que abría la boca mostrando sus colmillos.

-Tayuya ya no volverá a ayudarte, ha ido a hacer compañía a su marido. Hanabi no está lejos de seguir el mismo camino, pero depende de ti y si estas viendo este video significa que has cumplido mis instrucciones y que tienes unos cinco minutos para llegar aquí, te estaré esperando en la fábrica abandonada de la esquina

El video se apagó y me dirigí corriendo a la fábrica, la verja estaba abierta, entré cogiendo con fuerza el arco, todo estaba oscuro cuando al cerrar la puerta el lugar se ilumino. Orochimaru apareció a unos metros de mí sonriendo

-Te estaba esperando

En una milésima de segundo estaba en frente de mí, con su aspecto horriblemente amenazador

-Es una lástima que el juego haya acabado

Dicho esto me agarro de los brazos con fuerza dispuesto a empezar la tortura, pero lo que el no sabía es que yo iba a luchar hasta el final….nunca más me volvere a dejar intimidar, nunca más tendré miedo. Con una llave deshice su agarre y lo envie de golpe a la pared y dos flechas volaron hacia el al igual que pasó con Lisa

-Te equivocas-dije desafiante-el juego apenas ha empezado

Continuará


	13. Chapter 13 Último encuentro

Cap 13 Último encuentro

Orochimaru me miró sorprendido y luego empezó a reirse

-Menos mal que opones resistencia, esto lo hará más excitante

Le miré asqueada y le apunté con el arco nuevamente, si se atrevía a mover un solo músculo la siguiente seria en su corazón, pero antes necesito liberar a Hanabi. El me mira de manera fría y calculadora, aunque yo me mantengo firme esperando a que haga un movimiento

-¿Dónde esta Hanabi?

-Ja, ja, ja –su risa me dio escalofríos pero lo disimulé, el paró de reír y me miró burlonamente- pequeña ingenua¿de verdad creíste que tenía a Hanabi?

Yo le miré incrédula, el se limitó a sacar algo de detrás de la columna, era un maniquí que tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que mi hermano Sota.

¡Maldición!-Murmuré entonces el del video era tan sólo un pelele para que acudiera. A continuación Orochimaru sacó una grabadora de su bolsillo y apretó el botón

-Hermanita- su voz sonaba asustada

-Tranquila Hanabi-decía mi voz muerta de risa-ja,ja,ja tan sólo es pintura¡has picado!

-Uy, ahora veras

Paró la grabación, el muy maldito nos había estado espiando, cómo lo odiaba…..con todo mi ser, me mordí el labio furiosa, se había salido con la suya sin esfuerzo, sólo porque yo había sido demasiado estúpida cómo para no darme cuenta de que era todo una trampa, Gaara había dicho que el y Temari estaban vigilando a Hanabi y a Hiashi, estúpida más que estúpida tuve que haber confiado en ellos.

-¿Sabe tu novio que estas aquí?

-No, pero lo más seguro es que lo averiguara

-¿Y vendrá a buscarte?

-Le pedí que no lo hiciera

-Lastima, pero no importa, en cuanto vea en lo que te convertí y lo que tu y yo vamos a hacer después, vendrá con sed de venganza-sonrió malévolamente y me miró de forma libinosa-vamos, Hinata la cámara no tiene cinta para todo el día

-Eres un maldito

Disparé la flecha, el la esquivó y se dispuso a atacarme, enseguida cogí otra flecha y la disparé acertándole en el hombro que empezó a sangrar

-¡AH¡PUTA!

Sonreí para mis adentros, mientras el se miraba el hombro ensangrentado

"Voy a morir" dijo una voz en mi cabeza "ahora ya no creo que tenga tantas ganas de convertirme en vampiro"

""No me importa""dijo otra voz más fuerte en mi interior ""si muero me lo llevaré conmigo a la tumba o por lo menos haré que se acuerde de mi para siempre""

"Te refieres a ese hombre zombie, supongo"

""¿A quien más sino?""

Mi alma tan extraña o debería decir poderosa, mi alma acallaba las dudas de mi mente y mataba mi covardía sustituyenla por ferviente valor y pureza, esa luz que siempre había en mi interior cuando lo que me rodeaba era oscuridad.

Orochimaru se abalanzó sobre mí y me levantó agarrándome del cuello, el aire me faltaba y empezaba a notar cómo lentamente hundía sus garras en mi cuello, nos mírabamos a los ojos, mientras se distraía con su lenta tortura, le dí una patada en sus partes, el se arrodilló en el suelo, pero no me soltaba sólo me miraba furiosamente y en un brote de ira me tiró contra una de las columnas.

-¡aaaaaay!

Notaba mi cuerpo sobre todo mi cabeza, que daba vueltas, todo adolorido, mi vista estaba medio nublada a causa del mareo, el ya estaba en frente mía me agarró la muñeca y sentí un dolor muy fuerte, al oír un crujido comprendí que la había roto

-Voy a romperte los huesos uno por uno antes de transformarte

Me dio una patada en el estómago que hizo que me incrustase en la columna, el me dio la espalda para saludar a la cámara, ese sería su error porque yo aún sujetaba el arco y la flecha

Acerté a la altura del pulmón, era inútil porque sólo respiraba por costumbre no por necesidad

-¡Se acabó!

Oí cómo soltaba una sarta de blasfemias mientras se arrancaba la flecha, el me agarró del pelo de forma que se viera mi cuello, el abrió la boca mostrando sus colmillos.

Lo último que ví fue sus colmillos cerniéndose sobre mi cuello al tiempo que atrás de el alcancé a oir un gruñido propio de un animal furioso y perdí el conocimiento

No pude sentir nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera sé ahora mismo cuanto tiempo llevo durmiendo, no me atrevo a abrir los ojos, tengo miedo de ser una vampiro.

Podía. Podía haber aceptado que Gaaara me transformara, no me hubiera importado pasar el resto de la eternidad con el cómo vampiro, pero no con Orochimaru prefería morir mil veces antes que tener que pasar la eternidad con ese animal, lejos de mis amigos, de mi familia, de Gaara

-Hinata

¿Quién es?

-Hinata, por favor

Esa voz

-No me obligues a hacerte esto, aún no ha llegado tu momento

Gaara

-Te amo

Lloré, probablemente me habían encontrado transformada y ahora iba a tener que matarme, ni siquiera podía decirle lo mucho que yo le amaba a él

-Gaara….

Tengo que verle, necesito verle una vez más

-¡Hinata¡Por fin despiertas!

Abrí los ojos más o menos con claridad¿estaba en un hospital? No me importaba mucho lo único que quería era ver a Gaara, le busqué por toda la habitación hasta que sentí algo frío sobre mi mano

-Hinata, yo….yo…

-Gaara, te amo

Su rostro se torno sorprendido, supongo que el tampoco pensó que fuera a declararme en esa situación¡pero el también hizo lo mismo! Me sonrió, el y su maldita sonrisa deslumbrante

-Yo también te amo, Hinata

Me besó haciendo que el aparato que medía mi ritmo cardíaco empezará a pitar como un loco, el se separó y me lanzó una sonrisa pícara

-No sabía que causaba ese efecto sobre ti

-Oyes bien mi corazón sin ese aparato, así que si lo sabías

-Da igual, es agradable ver el rubor de tus mejillas

Le fulminé con la mirada inútilmente ya que su cara inocente me hacía olvidar porque estaba enfadada, este chico va a terminar conmigo

-Hola Hinata, veo que por fin despiertas

-Hola Karura

-¿Sabes que si hubieras tardado un poco más te hubieras quedado en coma?

Hice una mueca, me hubiera quedado en coma justo cuando encuentro al chico de mis sueños, mejor dicho al vampiro de mis sueños

-¿Qué sabe mi padre sobre lo que pasó?

-Cree que Orochimaru te maltrató, cosa que no es mentira-dijo Gaara emitiendo un gruñido-En cuanto a Orochimaru yo me ocupé de el

-Kankuro y Shikamaru se ocuparon del aquelarre que tenía en su mansión, son todos culpables de los asesinatos que hubo últimamente aquí-dijo Karura- Llamaré a tu padre para decirle que has despertado

-¡¿Esta aquí¿Y Hanabi?

-Esta toda tu familia

Suspiré menuda ronda de preguntas me iba a tocar responder

Continuará


	14. Chapter 14 Soplo de vida

Cap 14 Soplo de vida

Me sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz, no lograba concebir un instante en el que hubiese estado tan feliz antes de conocer de conocer a Gaara. Llevaba varias semanas en casa desde lo ocurrido con Orochimaru y el panorama había cambiado bastante: Por un lado mi padre sentía una admiración y agradecimiento por Karura y Kaoru que sobrepasaba cualquier tipo de adoración, Hanabi se mostraba muy cariñosa conmigo, lo cual asustaba bastante y luego estaba mi relación con Gaara, era la mejor parte a mi idea.

Eramos inseparables, siempre estábamos juntos, excepto los dias que el iba de caza, por lo demás hasta dormía conmigo por las noches, sin que Hiashi se enterase que si no……

-¿Lista para dormir?

-Mmmmh no, quiero hablar contigo un poco más

El rió jovialmente ante mis palabras y me abrazó por encima de las mantas

-Sabes que aunque duermas no me separaré de ti en ningún momento

-Lo sé, pero no sabes lo que me gusta oír tu voz y verte

-Vamos, necesitas aún descanso. Has estado delicada muchos días

-Pero ahora me encuentro bien-gemí-por favor, dejame hablar contigo un poco más

-Esta bien-suspiró resignado-¿De que quieres hablar?

-Tengo algunas dudas que preguntarte-murmuré sonrojada

-Muy bien, dispara

-Kaoru y Karura estan casados……..

-Si

-Temari y Shikamaru también lo están, Kankuro y Kikyo se casaron ayer….

-Exacto y déjame decirte que te veías hermosa

Aquel día yo estaba muy contenta y Kikyo se veía radiante de felicidad, Kankuro había jurado y perjurado que dejaría de ser mujeriego, Gaara estaba tan apuesto con el esmoquin..ayyyy cuando recuerdo cómo bailábamos apegados el uno al otro, yo con mi cabeza en su hombro y el con la suya en mi cabeza

-Me….me preguntaba si algún día tu y yo………..

-Me temo que no, sería demasiado peligroso para ti

-Ooh

El me acarició con dulzura la cara

-Pero yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo que tu desees

-Entonces será para siempre

El sonrió con un poco de dolor

-Hinata, tu eres lo más importante que yo he tenido en mi vida-hizo una pausa y me miró fijamente-por eso deseó que tengas la vida que yo hubiese tenido y sé que no debes aferrarte a mí

-Si me transformaras sería cómo tú y no habría problema

El me miró seriamente

-No. No dejaré que renuncies a tu vida por estar conmigo

-Pero Gaara, ahora somos de la misma edad, teóricamente. ¿Pero que pasará cuando pasen los años?

El me miró interrogativo

-Cuando yo sea vieja y marchita

-Hinata, tu para mí siempre seras hermosa.

Presionó con suavidad sus fríos labios sobre los míos

-Eres mi vida-me dijo-mi adorada vida, no soportaría terminar con tu vida. Por favor, no vuelvas a pedírmelo…duerme

Cerré los ojos de mala gana, pero ambos sabíamos que yo tenía razón y que más tarde mas temprano el tiempo pasaría, Gaara me obligaría a seguir con mi vida. Ese pensamiento me hizo dormir mal.

Yo estaba ahí con treinta y pico de años jugando con mis hijos, estaba tan contenta esperando a que Gaara viniera de una vez a ver a nuestros hijos. Entonces por fin apareció con su rostro perfecto y sus 17 años eternos, pero había una expresión extraña en su rostro parecía dolido, yo le sonreí y le invité a que viniera a jugar con nosotros, el sonrió con dolor y se acercó, pero cuando alzó la vista se alejó de mí

-Hola Gaara, hola mi amor. Este debe de ser el amigo del que tanto hablaste aunque es muy joven

Miré a mi espalda y vi a un hombre que parecía un poco más mayor que yo, los niños que estaban conmigo corrieron hacía el gritando de felicidad

-hola papá

No podía ser, no me pude haber casado y haber formado familia con otro que no fuese Gaara, pero era así. Lo miré mientras de mis ojos caían lágrimas, el me sonrió

-Tranquila, es cómo debe ser. Siempre te amaré, Hinata

-Gaaraaaa

Me levanté agitada y observé asustada a mi alrededor al ver que Gaara no estaba conmigo, empecé a llorar al estar sola. ¿Dónde estaba Gaara¿DÓNDE?

-Hinata¿ que tienes?

Le miré aliviada, el acababa de salir del baño, preocupado al oírme llorar

-¿Qué hacías en el baño?

-Esconderme, Hiashi vino a verte hace unos minutos, pero ya se ha ido. ¿Estas bien?

-Sólo fue una pesadilla

-Menos mal, estaba preocupado

Gaara me esperó fuera de mi habitación mientras yo me cambiaba de ropa. Realmente me costaba decidir que ponerme sabiendo que Gaara me vería. Analicé el armario con cuidado y cogí la ropa que más le gustaba a Gaara: Mi jersey blanco sin cuello y unos vaqueros azules, me dejé el pelo suelto y me ajusté bien el jersey. Entonces vi sobre mi cama una rosa roja y sonreí encantada, Gaara me dejaba cada día una flor diferente en la cama, era tan lindo…..

Oooooooh……no….ahora……no…..caí al suelo sintiendo cómo la pesadez se adueñaba de mi cuerpo y los sonidos se alejaban intentando sepultarme en un solpor que yo intentaba rechazar con todas mis fuerzas.

Me pareció oír la voz de Gaara abriendo la puerta de golpe

-¡Hinata¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-Mi corazón ya no…puede más

Quería dormir pero no podía sabiendo que jamás volvería a ver a Gaara

-Hinata, tienes que aguantar. Ya estamos llegando donde Karura

Mi amado Gaara, cómo deseaba poder estar con él, pero no podía ya no me dejaban…..más voces angustiadas a lo lejos

-Lo siento Gaara, no puedo hacer nada

-Es mejor dejarlos solos

-Gaara….siempre te amaré, adiós

Por fin había llegado mi hora, mi corazón estaba dando los últimos latidos

-Hinata, yo….yo te amaré por toda la eternidad……..pero no…no soy capaz de dejarte ir….no…….no

Lo último que alcancé sentir fue su cara sobre mi cuello y me morí.

-Parece que ya esta, es increíble que lo hayas conseguido Gaara

Gaara. Gaara, no me habían traicionado mis oídos, lo había oído con claridad

Abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí al ver que me encontraba en la mansión de Gaara, el cual me miraba con adulación

-Por fin te despiertas

No comprendí nada de lo que pasaba, sólo noté adolorido mi cuello y al tocarlo noté una venda sobre él. Entonces lo comprendí. ¡Estaba muerta….muerta como Gaara!

-Gaara…..¿soy?

El asintió triunfante

-Ya te dije que era tan egoísta cómo para estar contigo aunque sea poniéndote en peligro

-Gaaraaaaaa

Me abalancé sobre él, feliz. Ya podía sentir todos mis sentidos sobredesarrollados, era tan maravilloso.

Así vi que yo también tenía un don en particular, mi espíritu me hacía tener la piel caliente de un vivo y por tanto desprender grandes campos de calor espiritual. En el instituto todo el mundo pareció darse cuenta de que yo había cambiado en algo pero sin darse cuenta de que.

Gaara y yo estábamos abrazados en nuestro árbol favorito

-Sabes, por un momento pensé que me pasaría y te despedazaría. Pero no fue eso, seguro que es porque te amo

-O porque mi sangre no sabe tan bien cómo mi olor

-De eso nada, es mejor de lo que esperaba

-Lo siento

-No lo sientas. Ahora estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad

Es verdad y oficialmente nos casábamos en diciembre para sorpresa de todo el mundo, pero Gaara había declarado que no iba a esperar ni un segundo más para tenerme para el sólo. Y así sus fríos labios se presionaron para siempre en los míos

FIN


End file.
